Taking Chances
by Mary Longblack
Summary: Kurt se ha covertido en un gran diseñador, y en uno de sus  viajes a Italia conoce a alguien especial
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**APARECIÓ EN UNA TIENDA DE ROBERTO CABALLI**

Habían dado exactamente las ocho de la mañana, fuera del avión escasamente se podía ver los nevados prados y blancas selvas de nieve que rodeaban la cordillera de los Apeninos, por estar rodeados por una densa niebla, panorama que indicaba la pronta hora de arribar a la hermosa ciudad de Milán o Milano. Por otro lado, precisamente dentro del avión, sentada al lado de la ventana del ala izquierda, se hallaba una mujer de cabellos oscuros, piel morena y contextura gruesa, la cual revisaba incansablemente horas y fechas en una agenda electrónica.

—Mercedes, falta mucho— La encantadora voz provenida del otro extremo del ala, en la misma fila, justo seis asientos y dos corredores de distancia, era la de un joven muchacho de piel blanca, cabellos cobrizos con un perfecto brillo, ojos claros, y contextura débil y delgada. Irritado y desesperado, su rostro parecía de niño caprichoso.

—Bebe, no seas tan irritable, estamos cerca— La muchacha contestó realmente seria pero sin un toque de mal humor, aunque trabajara como su representante, ante todo era su mejor amiga, y ella conocía perfectamente el carácter del joven sentado a su derecha.

La mujer llamada Mercedes como ya se dijo, era la representante de aquel joven que hace exactamente un año y tres meses, iniciaba su vida como un diseñador. Después de que su carrera fuera todo un éxito en su país natal, se preparaba para un desfile en Milán, donde presentaría su cuarta colección junto con otros renombrados diseñadores. El evento tendría lugar cerca a las cinco y media. El muchacho aunque mantenía un rostro de orgullo y elegancia, se estaba muriendo de los nervios, su actitud le permitía lucir equilibrado y seguro, pero en verdad, no sabía cómo sentirse frente a todos esos diseñadores que antes había admirado y aún lo seguía haciendo, pero lo diferente era, que ahora lo hacía a su mismo nivel. El solo imaginar que ni siquiera toda su vida era suficiente para comparar los años de experiencia en modas que poseían estas personas, era una afortunado chiquillo con una gigantesca "suerte" si es que se le puede llamar así, que solo por cosas de la vida había llegado hasta donde estaba. Esa era su forma de ver las cosas, aunque su amiga siempre le repetía que todo lo que logró era por su maravilloso talento y todo su esfuerzo.

—Kurt, quieres relajarte, te puede dar una taquicardia— Ironizó, logrando que el joven soltara una inesperada sonrisa. Inhaló de lleno y exhaló con mucha calma para poder relajarse. Su amiga lo conocía tanto que no pudo ocultar su desesperación interna. Como otra forma de relajarlo Mercedes le recomendó salir a caminar una vez llegasen. Pasear en calles hermosas era una buena idea para calmar los nervios, pero distraer al joven era la estrategia favorita de la muchacha.

Una cerradita de ojos se convirtió en el único descanso de todo el día, cuando de la nada habían llegado a Milán. Al bajar del avión se sintió un frío agradable. Mercedes y Kurt fueron los primeros en bajar, seguido de las tres principales modelos. Dos de ellas eran blondas y una de cabello oscuro, indiscutiblemente eran muy bonitas, esbeltas y con grandes personalidades.

Los dieciocho diseños que serían presentados en el desfile, estaban siendo bajados del avión y conducidos fuera del aeropuerto, hasta dos elegantes automóviles. Mercedes y unos ayudantes tomaron las maletas personales y la primera le dio un chaleco al muchacho.

—Ve a caminar, yo arreglaré las cosas en la casa, cómprate lo que quieras, ropa, baratijas, lo que sea pero distrae tu cabezota— Al recalcar esa última palabra al joven, empujó su frente con uno de sus dedos (el dedo demandante). Un "auch" salió de su boca y ella esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecha. —Date prisa, bebe— Kurt dio vuelta y con un empujoncito de su amiga, salió a conocer Milán.

Entró por las calles más angostas y pisos empedrados, las ventanas de las casas por las cuales estaba rodeado, parecían viviendas de enanos, se podía sentir una música de fondo mientras reías de la graciosa apariencia del lugar, una vez atravesó la esquina, el ambiente era diferente, como si la gente y el ruido de la ciudad hubiesen aparecido de la nada. Después de perderse en varias calles y callejones, recordó que no le había preguntado a Mercedes en qué dirección se encontraba su casa. Desesperado buscó en su largo chaleco el teléfono o por casualidad un papel con la dirección. Era claro que el papel no lo iba a encontrar, pero dio un gran respiro al hallar un teléfono con los celulares de todos sus conocidos incluidos. "Mercedes sí que es cuidadosa" pensó dejando escapar una risa silenciosa.

Al escuchar hablar a la gente ese idioma tan musical, le causaba gracia, y con la naturalidad del acento que él no podía tener. De vez en cuando soltaba risas sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba que había hecho de bueno, para merecer esa gran oportunidad. En ocasiones lo consideraba una recompensa de la vida, por todo lo que soportó en su escuela al ser maltratado y acosado por muchos estudiantes, quienes no soportaban el hecho de que él fuera gay. Y se puede llegar a decir que gracias a eso no quiso terminar la escuela y de dedicó a la moda que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban.

Era un poco triste recordar que había dejado a su padre en casa, lo extrañaría verdaderamente, por otro lado, sabía que no lo había dejado solo, estaba en buenas manos al lado de su nueva esposa y el hijo de ella. El hecho que su padre encontrara a otra persona que lo hiciera feliz, luego de muchos años de la muerte de su verdadera madre lo llenaba de cierta felicidad. Hundido en tantos recuerdos y planes futuros, chocó contra un poste direccional que lo sacó de su burbuja. Miró para todos lados por si alguien lo había visto, por suerte había tanta gente pensando de un lugar a otro, era imposible mirar exactamente que hacía cada quien.

En esa misma calle encontró una tienda de Roberto Cavalli donde vendían toda clase de accesorios, y sus populares lentes de sol. Llevaba ya varios minutos, seguramente horas, se estaba divirtiendo mucho que tal vez el tiempo se fue volando. Dentro de la tienda había una angosta y elegante recamara individual para probarse los lentes. Había cientos de ellos de todas las formas y colores. Mientras el chico decidía que lentes iba a llevarse, un empujón de repente lo hizo chocar contra la pared y acto seguido varios accesorios cayeron de llano al suelo. Al parecer la causa fue porque alguien más entró a la angosta recamara.

— ¿_Perdón_…?— La voz de Kurt fue casi un pequeño grito, la aparición desprevenida del intruso lo tomó por sorpresa. —¿_quién eres?_

El desconocido murmuró algo que Kurt juró haber entendido como "Me atraparon" pero en su idioma. Ese alguien era un hombre con lentes oscuros, gruesa chaqueta, una bufanda de cuadros, y zapatos deportivos. Daba la impresión que no quería ser encontrado. El hombre no era más alto que Kurt, no tan delgado como él y llevaba un gorro que no dejaba ver su cabello.

Kurt sintió un poco de miedo porque no sabía si estaba seguro allí dentro, pero se relajó al darse cuenta que el desconocido no se había fijado que él estaba allí desde que llegó. El hombre entreabría un poco la puerta y la cerraba nuevamente, era claro que se estaba escondiendo.

—_Lo siento mucho_…—Respondió el desconocido sin dirigir la mirada a Kurt, aún se mantenía vigilando la puerta con mucho cautela. Por otra parte, Kurt se quedó estático, sintió un escalofrío. Cada centímetro de su piel se había erizado al escuchar su voz. Era una voz suave como el algodón, su tono era amable y agradable, joven y fresco. Transmitía tantos sentimientos y emociones. Un aumento en de los gritos del exterior hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Pasaron los más lentos e incómodos segundos en completo silencio, hasta que Kurt se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿_Te estás escondiendo_? — mientras estiraba el cuello para dar un vistazo fuera de la puerta. Había un gran número de clientes que hacían imposible desplazarse, la mayoría eran chicas entre 17 y 20 años de edad. Ellas parecían buscar algo mientras daban gritos de histeria, fue algo totalmente extraño.

Kurt hizo un extraño gesto, afirmando con la cabeza, como si entendiese que pasaba aunque en verdad no lo sabía. ¿Cientos de chicas locas habían aparecido de la nada? ¿Qué explicación podía tener? "A menos que ellas sean una especie de…"

—_Ellas son_…— El joven estaba a punto de responder como si supiera lo que estaba pensado Kurt.

—_Admiradoras_…— Dijo Kurt. Realmente no fue su intención decirlo en voz alta, y mucho menos que la otra persona en la habitación lo escuchara, solo eran esos pensamientos que sin tu consentimiento salen de tu boca.

—_Si—_ Respondió algo agotado.

Muchas preguntas asaltaban la mente del joven peli—cobrizo, no sabía quién era el desconocido pero surgió ese extraño y confuso sentimiento de obligación por ayudarlo. Tomó muchos lentes, los que más le habían gustado y los colocó en la bolsa. —_Agradéceme pagando estos lentes…_— Kurt le entregó la bolsa mientras escogía otro para el hombre a su lado, sin explicarle que cosa estaba haciendo o pensando hacer —_Ponte éste_—

—¿_Qué haces_? —Preguntó realmente confundido.

Como Kurt no dio ninguna respuesta, el hombre no estaba dispuesto a esperarlo y agarró la bolsa de lentes y el que le ofrecía ponerle. Aprovechó que Kurt seguía escogiendo lentes y no estaba viendo y se cambió de gafas. A los pocos segundos el hombre entendió el plan de Kurt para zafarse de las locas adolecentes.

—_También necesitas la chaqueta y bufanda — _Agregó empezando a sacarse su traje con rapidez. Su voz empezó a escucharse impaciente. Estaba desesperado por salir de allí. Al principio Kurt se puso un poco incómodo, la situación lo obligaba, se puso los lentes del hombre para cambiar de identidades "que feo lucen en mi_" _pensó. Se quitó la chaqueta con mucha dificultad, pues el espacio no era para dos personas e hicieron el intercambio.

—_Gracias_— volviendo a entreabrir la puerta.

—_Espera_— Interrumpió Kurt con su melodiosa voz—_ Yo salgo primero, en verdad quiero irme de aquí_— Lo último que dijo no era para que se escuchara pero no lo pudo evitar. El desconocido soltó una agradable risa y Kurt se puse frente a la puerta— El abrió espacio para echar un vistazo, respiró profundamente y antes de dar un pié a fuera el hombre detrás de él agregó. —_Espera el gorro_—

Irritado por otra excusa solo expresó— ¡Déjalo así!— Kurt salió del probador directo a la única puerta. Se sentía estúpido y podía jurar que la ropa no le favorecía en nada. En su lenta caminata hasta la puerta, solo para que las chicas lo vieran, pensaba en cada estúpida razón por la cual se estaba metiendo en un problema que no era suyo. Hasta se le cruzó por la mente la excusa de que el ambiente lo había vuelto amable.

La distancia hasta la puerta se habían convertido en un cambo de fútbol, no despegaba la vista del suelo y de su calzado italiano exclusivo de Salvatore Ferragamo. Justo cuando bajó el último escalón de la tienda una chica gritó algo que a su cerebro no le dio tiempo de analizar, pues solo pensó en abreviar el paso. Cuando llegó frente a la calle levantó el rostro y sintió la brisa congelarlo con un soplido; el aire y las pocas gotas de sudor lo hicieron temblar. Lo único que pensaba además de imaginarse a todas las chicas tras suyo, era que no debía arruinar la chaqueta, alcanzó a tomar un respiro cuando atravesó la calle del local, pero necesitó más que un respiro porque el único que tomó se le fue al sentir los pasos y gritos de las adolecentes a escasa distancia de su espalda, pero debía caminar sin detenerse. Cruzó la cuadra completa, sin detenerse a descansar. En el instante que iba a cruzar la esquina, la cual era su salvación una brisa quitó de su cuello la bufanda de cuadros, por instinto se devolvió a recogerla sin darse cuenta que el montón de chicas lo miraban y murmuran. "Demonios_"_ maldijo en su cabeza. Las chicas se dispersaron desilusionadas, y en segundos la calle quedó casi vacía.

Cansado de esa locura, decidió irse a descansar. Revisó en el chaleco en busca de su teléfono y al paso de unos minutos buscando, recordó que no era el chaleco de él. Aunque no encontró su teléfono allí, la búsqueda hizo que descubriera una zona de la chaqueta que estaba marcada con un bordado azul marino muy hermoso que decía. _Sam Evans._

Kurt tuvo la corazonada que ese era el nombre del ahora No desconocido. Soltó una suave sonrisa, por lo curioso del nombre, pues era inglés, no tenía nada de itálico. Un incómodo vibrar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Casi muere del susto hasta que recordó que guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y su miedo se convirtió en una escandalosa risa, que no pudo ni evitar al contestar el teléfono.

—Mercedes— Respondió aún ahogado en risas.

—Bebe, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te diviertes?— Respondió con sarcasmo.

Kurt contestó con otra tanda de risa, no podía aguantar las ganas de contarle a su amiga todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se lo guardó para poder preguntar la dirección. Después de una delicada explicación y de repetir como diez veces el nombre de la calle hasta que lo tuviera bien en mente, Kurt cortó el teléfono, y se dedicó a preguntar. Pensó que sería más fácil para un Taxi y darle la dirección, pero a veces el ejercicio era bueno, y mucho más con una hermosa ciudad para ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Absolutos agradecimientos: Lilium2709, xxxmpxxx1, Nodame Perveryaoista y FELOPOH XD**

**Notas del autor:**

_Glee no es de mi pertenencia es de Ryan Murphy y compañía. Gracias por todos los Reviews. Son increíbles. Ustedes hicieron posible que aquí esté el capitulo dos, (un poquito más largo gracias a los diálogos) ya estaba un poquito adelantado incluso antes de publicar el primero, solo que le hacía unos pequeños cambios. Como se darán cuenta a continuación hay unas cositas que no cuadran con la descripción de uno de los personajes, pero no es que esté malo, simplemente el error es uno de los fines del Fic. _

_Kiss&Hug E.L_

**2**

"**Gracias por pagar la multa"**

Su nuevo Patek Phillippe en diamantes marcaba las 10:30 am. Mientras él se encontraba de pié frente a unas gigantescas rejas blancas. El peli—cobrizo estaba atónito ante la imagen que se presentaba tras las rejas: una casa blanca, con paredes de mármol, y columnas de granito estilo corintios en la entrada, decoradas con jambas en las bases, ventanas bordadas con vidrieras y rosetones sobre cada una. En todo el centro de la casa había un entrada con arco de medio punto, siete arquivoltas bien talladas, tetramorfos con imágenes de dioses, una puerta de madera, brillante y pulida, y manojos en bronce. El jardín era elegante y de trabajo bien arduo y elaborado. Kurt no había notado que parecía un tonto contemplando la casa, estaba tan entretenido que no notó a Mercedes salir de la casa mirando su reloj. Justo en el momento en que Kurt iba a tocar el botoncito blanco en unas de las columnas empedradas de la entrada, una sombra a su lado le puso los pelos de punta, y antes de imaginarse lo peor, un saludo lo asustó.

El chico de la tienda, estaba allí parado a su lado, con su chaqueta y la bolsa de lentes guindando de uno de sus brazos, era difícil describir su rostro, aún llevaba puesto unos lentes y un gorro, por ello lo único seguro era que tenía una hermosa sonrisa. El muchacho llevaba además unos jeans nuevos, una camisa en V blanca y chaleco negro. Para Kurt era bien parecido pese a que solo lo había visto de reojo.

—_Hola_—. Correspondió el saludó. Muy incómodo empezó a mover los dedos pensando que otra cosa decir, se quedó mirando el suelo o su mano reposaba sobre el timbre que aún no había tocado. Mientras pasaba ese silencio incómodo, miles de preguntas raras y estúpidas empezaron a surgir en su cabeza. **¿Por qué aparece en todas partes? ¿Acaso ese dulce olor es de él? Espero no verme desastroso ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¿Qué cosas tan eraras estoy pensando?**

—_Gracias por la ayuda, toma…_— Dijo el otro chico entregando la bolsa y la prenda—…_esto es tuyo._ —. Aún sin saber que decir, Kurt recibió los objetos y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Pasó un momento sin que nada ocurriera, se preguntaba porque el extraño no se había ido aún, hasta que el otro le recordó que no le había regresado su abrigo y su pañuelo. Apenado se los quitó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras su cara cambiaba del color natural al rojo.

—_Lo siento_— Respondió. Estaba por formarse otro silencio incómodo, a dónde se había ido su seguridad y fuerza, sentía que podía caerse al suelo, si duraba un segundo más cerca de esa persona. Afortunadamente Mercedes se acercó a las rejas blancas. Que se iban abriendo automáticamente.

—Kurt— Llamó Mercedes.

Por instinto el chico respondió al llamado volteando el rostro, dejándole ver a su amiga su cara roja y nerviosa.

— ¿_Que sucede_? — Dijo Mercedes con tono enojado, caminado hacía su amigo.

—_Nada, solo hablaba con_…— Kurt no estaba seguro que responder, si decir el nombre escrito en el abrigo, o preguntarle.

Miró a Mercedes muy nervioso y de seguido ella hizo un movimiento hacia atrás con la cabeza; como diciendo _"ve a tu habitación, estás castigado"_. Obedeció, y sin despedirse dejó a _Sam_ hablando con Mercedes.

Recorrió el camino de piedras hasta la puerta de la casa, indeciso a voltear el rostro para sospechar de qué hablaban. Lo intentó dos veces pero estaba tan lejos que le fue imposible especular. No quiso detenerse a contemplar la inmensa casa una vez dentro. Solo corrió hasta la habitación indicada por unas mucamas que se supone que era suya.

Entró a toda velocidad, para asomarse a la ventana. El hombre llamado _Sam_ seguía hay hablando con Mercedes. La curiosidad lo estaba matando ¿De qué hablaban? Pero sobre todo, estaba pensando en lo guapo que se veía de lejos, ni siquiera había visto sus ojos o conocido su personalidad, aunque para él eso ya había perdido importancia. Su sonrisa y su voz hablaban por todo; se imaginaba a un caballero de armadura dorada. Su imaginación ya lo estaba llevando a miles de kilómetros por encima del cielo.

En ciertos momentos de la conversación lo vio reír, aunque en lo más profundo de su cabeza prefería escucharlo. Su sonrisa era agradable y encantadora, sus dientes estaban perfectamente alineados, y se le formaban surcos en el rostro. Se veía muy elegante y sugestivo. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía estar así por largo rato. Después de ocho minutos Mercedes le estrechó la mano y entró a la casa. Kurt se despegó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama.

—KURT HUMMEL— Mercedes subía las escaleras eufórica por la ira. Entró a la habitación abriendo de un solo golpe las puertas blancas. —Te dije que te entretuvieses comprando "cositas" no que hicieras amistades con esa clase de…— Se detuvo. Se detuvo. **¿Por qué? **

Mercedes no estaba enterada de que Kurt no lo conocía del todo, así pues, consideró los comentarios innecesarios.

Por otro lado, Kurt deseó que terminara la oración, **¿esa clase de qué? **¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué no le decía? Y mientras más pregunta hacía más pensaba en él, y su rostro enrojecía, proporcionalmente a los pensamientos, terminando en una risita tonta.

— Porque esa risita tonta, bebe—

—No lo habrás espantado ¿verdad?, es demasiado guapo— Contestó Kurt, haciendo que mercedes riera escandalosamente.

—Bien, te daré puntos porque era MUY guapo—Dijo con tono de diva. —

—Espero que te haya explicado lo que paso— Kurt se hizo el no interesado, pero quería escuchar la versión del otro chico y lo que opinaba.

—Algo así… —Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, y con una mirada fija en los ojos claros de su amigo, como si pudiese leer su interés. — Pero… cuéntame tú los detalles— Cambiando de rolles se sentó al lado de Kurt, y ahora ella era la interesada.

Así empezó a contarle la extraña forma en que entró a la tienda y todo lo demás. Kurt no pudo evitar omitir los detalles de su impresión hacía el chico, su sonrisa, su voz, y al parecer su agradable presencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca te dijo su nombre? —

—No. Pensé que tu le preguntarías — Respondió totalmente decepcionado.

—Y yo no le pregunté. No quería que parecieras desesperado—

—Bien pensado—

Kurt empezó a contarle lo de la chaqueta y el bordado a mano con nombre _Sam Evans. _Y así luego de más diálogo, especulaciones, comentarios sobre cómo se veía y lo lindo que era. Mercedes se levantó.

—Bien suficiente, hay cosas más importantes que hacer, arréglate, yo iré al hotel, hay cosas que no están listas, y tengo que ir a solucionarlo, dile al chofer que te lleve cuando estés listo, espero que no te encuentres otra vez a ese Romeo, porque si lo haces, más te vale contarme inmediatamente. Cuídate bebe. — Con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, recogió un bolso y la agenda electrónica.

La palabra "arreglarse" en el diccionario de Kurt era sinónimo de "mucho tiempo": un baño de espumas, luego un riguroso cuidado de su rostro con cremas y lociones, por último la selección de ropa; un pantalón ajustado de color negro, una camisa de cachemir blanca, y un largo abrigo negro. En el sillón frente a la ventana estaba la bolsa con los lentes, pero fuera de ella había uno que le era familiar, pero no por haberlo comprado. Eran los lentes del chico que olvidó entregar. Los tomó y recordó lo gracioso que se veía al llevarlos puestos, y con una dulce sonrisa los guardó en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo no fue algo tan emocionante para él, como cuando estaba con Mercedes. Junto a él, en una elegante mesa, frente a planos con comidas orgánicas y en todo lo posible saludables, se sentaban las tres modelos. Por alguna razón él no se entendía mucho con ellas y nunca se sentaban a hablar. Queen era una de las dos rubias, posiblemente la de menor estatura, pero lo recompensaba en belleza, tenía personalidad de una princesa; impecables modeles, y muy distinguida educación. Su voz era suave y muy femenina. La mayoría de las veces ella encabezaba la conversación, incluso se podría decir que en el trío era "la de medio". Santana era la única de cabellos oscuros, no era tan delicada al momento de hablar como Queen, su actitud era un poco más áspera y atrevida, y eso la hacía ver interesante ante los ojos de los hombres. La otra rubia, Brittany, era un tanto diferente, además de ser la más alta, era muy dócil y calmada, la mayoría de las veces daba la impresión de vivir en su mundo, con la vista perdida en el horizonte y su voz, lenta y pesada. Pero en otros momentos; cuando modela o baila, se vuelve muy alegre y vivaz.

Mientras ellas susurraban y cuchicheaban cosas que solo eran de su interés, el peli—cobrizo se sumergió en sus pensamientos e ideas hasta que Queen captó su atención.

—Kurt, ¿Irás con nosotras al desfile después de almorzar?—

—Oh, no no—Respondió Sobresaltado— Supongo que caminaré por los alrededores primero, para relajarme—

—o salir con el chico de ésta mañana—Agregó Brittany con un tono muy inocente, que no hizo molestar a Kurt.

—No, es solo un desconocido— Respondió muy serio y orgulloso, pero sus manos ya habían empezado a sudar.

—No mientas—Dijo Santana muy interesada acercándose dos puesto para estar a su lado— No alcanzamos a verlo pero las mucamas dicen que es muy guapo, si no estás interesado ¿Me lo presentas? —

—Santana, no lo molestes—Intervino Queen, dándole a Kurt una sonrisa comprensiva y esté le susurró un _Gracias_—

Queen cambió el tema de conversación en el cual Kurt se vio bien recibido y terminó siendo muy agradable. Era la primera vez que hablaban de moda, de viajes y de chicos. Una vez terminado el almuerzo y un postre bajo en calorías, Kurt despidió a las chicas y salió a recoger el auto; un hermoso Porsche negro. Una vez las puertas se cerraron tras el reluciente y nuevo auto, el conductor se dirigió al centro histórico de la ciudad, no porque fuese histórico, sino porque era dónde habían más almacenes para comprar. Recordó que Mercedes claramente dijo que pidiera al chofer _que lo llevase al hotel._ Pero como no me dirigía allí no había problema en salir y estrenar su carro.

Después de cruzar calles concurridas y esperar cortas filas de semáforos, estacionó el auto al lado de un hermoso mural dónde indicaba que ya estaba en el centro histórico. No prestó mucha atención dónde estaba exactamente, su mente solo recaía en los vidrios transparentes, exponiendo zapatos de marca que lo llaman a gritos para ser comprados y en su tarjeta de crédito que saltaba de su bolsillo para ser gastada. Como Kurt siempre lo llamó **La combinación perfecta**

Cuando la alarma de las catorce horas sonó, Kurt dejó de hacer compras y decidió regresar al auto, había recorrido trece almacenes luego de parquear, cuando se preparaba para sacar las llaves del auto y abrirlo automáticamente, se asombró al ver que el carro no estaba.

—Maldición—

Kurt no estaba de humor como para caminar hasta la estación de policía y buscar su auto. Sin contar con lo incómodo que era desplazarse con tantas bolsas de compras, a pesar de eso caminó varias cuadras, orgulloso y muy seguro. Se podría decir que hasta feliz. Luego de preguntar casi unas cien veces para tomar los buses correctos y otras cien para preguntar por la estación, llegó muy irritado como para recibir más malas noticias.

— _¿86 euros y 15 centésimos?_ —

El asistente de tránsito era un hombre gordito y calvo, con cara de aburrido, así se sentiría cualquiera si su trabajo fuese cobrar a cada quien que estacionara mal su carro.

Kurt estaba anonadado y A menos que aceptaran tarjetas de crédito, no tenía manera alguna de pagar todo eso.

—_sí, más la multa, No se puede parquear en centres históricos_. —Agregó el hombre.

—…. — El silencio y el rostro de Kurt hablaban por él—

—_Si… además, solo un mayor de edad puedo pagar la multa_.

— ¿_Hay algo bueno que me pueda decir_?

El hombre se detuvo a pensar un poco.

—_No…_

—_Dígame que no hay un_ "_Pero"_…

—…_Pero… aunque pueda pagar la multa tiene que esperar 12 horas para reclamar el auto._

Ésa era la gota de aceite que ocasionó la explosión. Ya no podía recibir peor noticia alguna. Estaba seguro que Mercedes lo mataría, no había forma que se librara de ésta. Y además era el único auto que tenía permitido conducir. Rehusado a encontrar una solución, se alejó varios metros de la ventanilla, sacó el celular preparado para llamar a Mercedes y pedirle ayuda.

—_Perdone Muchacho_ — El asistente de policía, lo llamó con la cabeza asomada en el minúsculo espacio abierto, justo antes de que Kurt oprimiera el botón de _marcar_—_Por favor, firma aquí_— Arrastró un papel con una larga inscripción y un pequeño espacio para colocar la firma.

—_No entiendo señor, no he pagado ninguna cuenta_—

El hombre con rostro aburrido pasó una rápida cabeceada hacía su izquierda, señalando a la única persona cerca.

— _!Señor!_ — El hombre llamó al desconocido.

—_Quédese con el resto_. — Respondió sin darse vuelta.

Kurt ya no necesitaba verlo para darse cuenta que era el mismo hombre de la tienda, llevaba un abrigo azul naval sin abotonar, un pantalón negro, y una camisa roja, su cabello estaba visible, era osucro y brillante, y su voz seguí siendo la misma.

—_Tu otra vez_— Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa amistosa, mientras el muchacho se daba la vuelta. Y le devolvía el gesto.

— Si eso es un "Hola"… pues hola también —

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? — Preguntó Kurt sin quitar un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro.

— No exactamente, te reconocí a kilómetros con todas esas…— Guardó silencio por un memento para mirar todas las bolsas de compras. —…bolsas de zapatos —

—Culpable— Ambos sonrieron al tiempo— Seré sincero y admitiré que soy… único.

—Supongo que ya estamos a mano…_Kurt_—A éste le dio un brinco el corazón cuando escuchó su nombre de la boca del otro. Algo extraño en su voz, lo ponía incómodo.

—Sí, supongo…_Sam_— Se apresuró a contestar, pero al ser visto con una cara de duda por parte del otro, Kurt agregó con una risita nerviosa— leí el nombre en el abrigo de esta mañana, no porque estaba interesado en saber tu nombre, simplemente lo vi, allí… mejor me callo— Susurró.

—Claro, si, el abrigo, Cómo no se me ocurrió —

Nuevamente el extraño silencio los hizo desviar las miradas, ambos se habían quedado sin preguntas para romper el silencio. _Sam_ había metidos sus manos en los bolsillos, y Kurt se puso a leer la multa ya pagada, para no chocar con los lentes tipo aviador que tenía puesto _Sam, _hasta que poco a poco el silencio dejó de ser incómodo.

— ¿Vas algún lado? Si quieres puedo ayudar…—

—Claro—Respondió antes que el Sam terminara la pregunta—

— Estupendo— Con una última sonrisa, _Sam_ ayudó con las bolsas y se acercaron a su rojo Audi deportivo "R8".

_Sam _abrió la puerta del copiloto, como acción cortés y se dio la vuelta para ingresar al auto. El Audi era cómodo, de agradable aroma; para la cabeza de Kurt era igual a su dueño. Los asientos y las alfombras, estaban impecables, tanto que se podía decir que era extraño. Ni siquiera el auto que el padre de Kurt le compró con mucho esfuerzo, y que él atesoraba mucho, estaba tan limpio.

— ¿Adónde se dirige Su majestad? — Se burló muy complacido con la reacción de Kurt; por su expresión graciosa.

—Qué significa eso ¿eh? —

— Nadie compra tantas cosas— Su expresiva sonrisa, le dio una sensación nueva al ambiente.

—Hotel Carlto Bablioni—

El recorrido de la estación hasta el hotel, se llevaba varios kilómetros, así que _Sam_ aprovechó para hacer toda clase de preguntas. Kurt no se molestó ni en lo más mínimo por responder, se podría decir que fue quien más habló en el viaje. _Sam_ apenas y decía algunas cosas cortas de su vida; que estaba en Milán por negocio familiar y que su vida era muy cotidiana, ni siquiera se escuchaba seguro de lo que decía. Lo único que quería era escuchar a Kurt hablar. Siempre acertaba a la pregunta con la respuesta más larga. Después de todo lo contado por Kurt, estaba por llegar el silencio incómodo del que nadie quiere ser amigo, por suerte _Sam_ intentó agregar pequeños comentarios.

— ¿Eres diseñador? ¿No bromeas? — Preguntó casi ahogado en risas.

—Anda, reírte, lo haces sonar algo tonto— En verdad Kurt no estaba muy ofendido, la voz del muchacho a su lado era tan dulce y educada que no se podía tomar como ofensa, aún así, terminó con un triste silencio que _Sam_ malinterpretó.

—No, no quise ofender— Respondió preocupado—Fui imprudente.

—No te preocupes…— Agregó Kurt con una sonrisa. — Aún así tu vida es más interesante.

— ¿Interesante? —

— Claro. Según tú eres un futuro empresario, pero en las calles pareces una celebridad—

Sam soltó una carcajada con un toque de nervios. Miró a Kurt de reojo como asimilando lo extraño de su comentario, pero sin parar de reír.

— Bueno, digamos que soy algo parecido— Inmediatamente Kurt sonrió muy contento de tener la razón. — Aquí es Kurt— Agregó unos minutos después.

Kurt no tenía idea de cómo despedirse; un gracias, con una sonrisa, y tener que verlo a la cara, o solo un gracias mientras abre la puerta. Pues bien, sus pensamientos lo dejaron esperando. Lo cual hizo que _Sam_ hablara primero.

—… ¿Estás ahí? Sé que mi auto es cómodo, pero ¿no tenías prisa?

— Oh si Gracias…— Agregó de repente. Así de simple era la despedida, y Kurt lo había convertido en una novela. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del auto, y cruzó hasta el asfalto de mármol en la entrada.

— Oye… Kurt — llamó el moreno haciendo que el ojos claros volviera su mirada hacia un rostro elegante con algo de pícaro— Creo que nos seguiremos encontrando—

Terminando con una sonrisa, el joven puso el auto en marcha, dejando a un Kurt confundido entre las ideas que surgieron por ese _"nos seguiremos encontrando". ¿_Acaso él quería que el destino los cruzara muchas veces? Kurt sentía alegría y confusión, mezcladas con un punzante dolor en el estómago. Jamás en su vida había tenido una conversación tan agradable y placentera. Nadie aparte de Mercedes. Y mucho menos un hombre se había dedicado a escucharlo como _Sam_ lo hizo. Ese sentimiento que solo ocurre cuando sabes que alguien es un buen amigo.

Continuará…

**Gracias por leer. Probablemente le quedaron unas pregunticas por lo confuso que resultó. Por lo que espero resolverlas en el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría que fuera un poquito gracioso, pero no tengo esa habilidad, así que no lo esperen T.T Tengo pensado agregar más de los personajes, en locos papeles (como lo hice con Queen, Brittany y Santana) así que tengo muchas escenas por encajar y tanto que imaginar. Me gustaría saber su opinión y que personajes quieren que aparezcan. En verdad sus comentarios me ayudarían un montón. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Kiss&Hug E.L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradecimientos: FELOPOH XD, Nodmae Perveryaoista, liliun2709**

**Espero que les guste, porque a mí no me gustó… -.- a veces siento que se me quitaron las ganas, pero ajm… lo voy a seguir de a poco… gracias por sus reviews.**

**3**

"**Cobre, gris y rosa"**

En camerinos. Muchas chicas acababan de bajar del escenario, dónde minutos antes había modelado lo último en modas y accesorios. La presentación acababa de finalizar, fuera solo se escuchaban aplausos, los últimos agradecimientos de los diseñadores, dónde la gran mayoría atendían a los reporteros y revistas invitadas. Tras bastidores todo era un desorden, y la mayoría de las prendas yacían arrojadas en el suelo por el ajetreo de la presentación. Las habitaciones eran grandes; cada una de las paredes estaba tapizada con gamuza roja, y el suelo era de mármol negro. Había alrededor de 35 chicas y chicos, cada uno con su desordenada mesa de maquillaje y cerca de ésta, un pequeño estante con las cinco mudas del desfile.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente; después del evento, los participantes; sastres profesionales, estilistas y modelos no se hallaban tan apresurados y desesperados. Algunas de las modelos se cambiaban de ropa para poder irse y descansar. Los ayudantes de camerinos recogían las cosas en el suelo, y poco a poco las habitaciones iban escaseando. Los pocos que se encontraban aún allí, se tomaban todo el tiempo para empacar sus cosas y comentar del tema.

Por la puerta de la habitación principal, Santana llegaba con un gran ramo de flores, sumándolo a los otros en su mesa de maquillaje.

Ya estamos repletas de regalos— Agregó Queen, también contemplando los suyos

Sí. Al menos obtenemos cosas lindas y costosas. — Opinó Santana alardeando de su reloj de pulsera.

Disculpen. —Las interrumpió un apuesto muchacho.

Ya no aceptamos más flores—Apresuró Santana— pero si tienes un anillo de esmeralda, yo soy quien estás buscando bombón—

El chico lo tomó como algo hilarante, y se dedicó a sonreír. Para suerte de Santana no tenía flores, pero menos un anillo para ofrecer.

No. Estoy buscando a un chico.

Porque no dijiste que eras gay, no me hubiese tomado el trabajo de coquetear contigo.

No, de nuevo de equivocas, no soy gay. Espera… ¿Coqueteabas conmigo?

Queen no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Al fin un chico que se burlaba de tácticas de seducción que usaba Santana.

Vengo por una entrega. Mi amigo necesita que le deje estas bolsas a Kurt. ¿Lo conocen?

Sí —Respondió Queen con su dulce y suave voz—Es casi como nuestro jefe.

Genial—Agregó el rubio, sin despegarle la mirada.

¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó Queen.

Oh! No creo que me conozca.

Queen volvió a sonreír. —No es para Kurt. Es para mí—

Sam. — Respondió estirando el brazo hacía Queen como gesto de saludo. La chica lo tomó con una sonrisa sostenida y la agitó con mucha delicadeza. Después de ello, el moreno hizo una venia de despedida y salió por uno de las puertas. Justo en el segundo de haberse marchado de la habitación, Kurt entró como por arte de magia.

Chicas, ¡estuvieron fabulosas! — Kurt esta radiando de felicidad, después de tan importante entrevista, y muchas felicitaciones no se podía decir que lo dijo con un tono de discreción. Además, tales palabras despertaron a Brittany, quien estaba dormida en un mueble cercano, y también, había llamado la atención de otros modelos cerca.

Un chico muy apuesto vino a dejarte esto—Señaló Santana hacía las bolsas— Dijo que era un tal Sam.

Sam…?

Las dos chicas se vieron las caras, confundidas

Pero… dijo que no lo conocías. —Agregó Queen.

Ahora era Kurt el que lucía algo confundido. De pronto Santana reaccionó como si hubiese resuelto un problema complicadísimo.

Claro que debe conocerte Kurt, solo dijo eso para coquetear con Queen.

Conmigo. Hasta donde recuerdo eras tú la que…

Ya. —Interrumpió Kurt, bastante serio— Gracias por recibirlas. —Se detuvo para pensar. — Dentro de poco nos vamos. —

La corta conversación dejó a Kurt sumergido en sus pensamientos. E hizo su salida muy silenciosa.

Varias horas antes….

El Audi rojo estaba estacionado frente a una inmensa casa de ladrillos rojos y bien pulidos como el granito carrara nativo de Italia. La fachada era relajante y fresca, había altos árboles de palmera en la entrada. Más clases de flores que en un prado, y costosas decoraciones. Frente a las cientos de amplias ventanas azules se organizaban cómodas sillas y sus pequeñas mesitas de comidas, haciendo acogedor la instancia en los balcones. El aire entraba por toda la casa casi sin ser obstruido, se sentía desolada a pesar de todas las personas que vivían dentro. Se podía jurar escuchar el mar si cerrabas los ojos. Al final de todo parecía una casa de vacaciones a la orilla de la playa.

El apuesto joven que regresaba del hotel, subía agotado las escaleras de la instancia para así llegar al segundo piso, dónde lo esperaban tres de sus amigos. La habitación en que se hallaban era muy amplia; una sala de estar con cuatro sillones rodeando una elegante mesa de vidrios y una inmensa ventana que ambientaba todo el lugar; hacía una vista directa de la concurrida ciudad. En los muros que rodeaban la sala, reposaban pocos cuadros, cuatro lámparas de pared, y un aire acondicionado que no estaba en uso. La habitación llevaba a otra sala continua, por la cual se ingresaba pasando una gran puerta de vidrio. Ésta se encontraba abierta, dejando al descubierto varios instrumentos que hacían referencia a una banda musical.

¡Blaine! —Entonaron los tres jóvenes sentados en un mullido sillón. — ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? — Adelantó un chico de piel oscura, cabello casi rapado y cuerpo bien formado—

Oh! Hola muchachos— Saludó por cortesía— No se preocupen. Quise visitar a mi padre, al parecer llegó ayer a la ciudad— En ese momentos Blaine recordó que antes de eso, fue perseguido por un cardumen de chicas adolecentes y ese pensamiento lo llevó a recordar su encuentro inesperado con una persona…inesperada. Toda esa situación le hizo producir una sonrisa cálida y agradable.

¿Algo más que no nos hallas contado? —Preguntó otro de sus amigos como respuesta a la sospechosa sonrisa.

¡Oh! Nada importante— Respondió muy relajado— Fui perseguido por excéntricas y escandalosas fans—Agregó con una dulce sonrisa—

Hizo una pausa, para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y servirse un frío vaso con agua.

Hablando de… gente excéntrica… ella no está aquí ¿verdad? —

Por suerte, hace mucho que no— Respondió un rubio de labios carnosos— Esa chica de verdad que es una tortura. Ahora entiendo porque huiste cuando estuvo aquí.

Nos trató como esclavos—Agregó el último. Un muchacho de aspecto asiático con piel blanca y cabellos negros y lisos— Hasta nos hizo limpiar el desastre de su perrito. Realmente asqueroso.

Omitiendo ese último detalle, el muchacho al que llamaron Blaine se disculpó consecutivamente. O se detenía a agradecer por el gran esfuerzo que pasaron.

Lo lamente mucho, en serio —Repitió de nuevo. — A veces Rachel es insoportable. Pero es buena persona—

¿Buena persona? — Agregó Puck con sarcasmo. — El diablo vestido de Gucci.

Cambiando de tema — Interrumpió el rubio— ¿Dónde está mi abrigo, Blaine? es lo único caro que tengo—

claro, lo dejé en…—

BLAINEE! CARIÑOOO…—

Antes que Blaine terminara de hablar unos ladridos y la voz de una chica lo interrumpió.

No, llegó Hades— Comentó Puck realmente aburrido de la situación.

Y su mascota del infierno— Agregó el chico asiático. Levantándose de golpe del sillón. — Yo nunca estuve aquí, me voy— Salió corriendo por la puerta de vidrio y la cerró cuando escuchó los tacones de unos zapatos subiendo las escaleras.

En la habitación solo quedaron los tres muchachos y próximamente acompañados por una chica de mediana estatura y cabellos castaños. Ésta última cargaba en su brazo izquierdo un York-share café claro, vestido con un tutu rosa. Mientras que en su otro brazo reposaba un bolso Prada blanco. Este hacía juego con zapatos del mismo color y su vestido rojos. Rachel Berry era la actual novia de Blaine; una gran estrella de la ópera Italiana que también había tenido éxito en películas de Hollywood. Gracias a su gran talento y sus incansables esfuerzos había llegado a ser una célebre artista y actriz.

¡BLAINE!— Rebosante de alegría, tiró cuidadosamente su perrito, sobre las piernas del rubio para abrazar al moreno de cabellos oscuros.

Rachel, que sorpresa— Con muy pocas ganas, pero con su forma más amable le devolvió el saludo.

¿Se puedo saber dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando esta mañana —

…bien… salí… salí a… a comprarte algunas cosas—

Puck soltó una estruendosa risa que enojó a Rachel. —Disimula los celos, Pukerman— Le dirigió la chica con la más sombría mirada. —…lo sé mi querido Blaine…— Con un cambio radical su voz, le miró con una rostro dulce y amoroso—…En realidad me topé con todas las bolsas de zapatos que compraste. —

¿Bolsas de Zapatos? — Preguntaron sus dos amigos al unísono, igual de confundidos como Blaine.

Sí, claro — Recordó que no le había entregado a Kurt las bolsas que había dejado en su carro— Pero…me equivoqué con el número de tu calzado, así que tengo que devolverlo— Como pudo, disimuló semejante invento. Caminó hasta un estante, lo abrió y sacó una tarjeta. — Lo lamento mucho Rachel, porque no vas a comprar otros— Le entregó la tarjeta con una sonrisa gentil y sugestiva.

Encantada por lo anteriormente escuchado, le dio un abrazo a Blaine y un beso en cada mejilla, tomó a su pequeño perrito y salió gritando agradecimientos hasta que se hoyó el sonido de un auto.

¿Bolsas de Zapatos? — Repitió el rubio aún estancado en la duda.

Ya es hora de que termines con esa chica—Opinó Puck—Solo te absorbe y te quita dinero y lo más valioso; tiempo con tus amigos.

Cierto Blaine, ¿Porque sigues con ella? ¿Acaso tu padre no sabe que eres gay?—Agregó el rubio saliendo de su trance.

Lo ignora— Aseguró— Pero no quiero causarle un disgusto más.

¿Diciéndole mentiras? — Un pequeño tono molesto se escuchó en la voz del joven moreno.— Le dices a tu padre que estas aquí por la universidad cuando, en verdad caminas por las calles escondiéndote de fans enloquecidas porque eres un cantante exitoso. Y además le inventas que tienes una novia estrella de Hollywood cuando ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres.

No seas duro con Blaine, Puck— Dijo el rubio, el verdadero dueño de la chaqueta. Sam Evans. Era un chico tranquilo el cual evitaría cualquier pelea, excepto por algo que realmente quiere. Su rostro era tierno pero atractivo al tiempo, y a pesar de ser el más alto, era de apariencia a más joven. —Está bien por la primera mentirita. ! Viajamos hasta aquí y somos famosos! ¿Pero que tengas a esa bruja como novia? Definitivamente no apoyo con eso Blaine.

Gracias por su preocupación…— Dijo realmente agradecido, mostrando su más encantadora sonrisa— Probablemente tengan razón…

Y no comenzaste nada mal ¿eh? —De la misma puesta donde salió, el chico asiático entró con una computadora en las manos— ¿Quién es este chico?

¿A qué te refieres Mike? — Preguntó Sam

Bueno, mientras la bruja pasaba por aquí, me detuve a ver la página oficial de la banda, y me llamó mucho la atención la última noticia subida por las fans.

El chico asiático, Mike; reconocido en el grupo como el coreógrafo y mejor bailarín. Arrastró a todos hasta la mesa rodeada de sillones, con su nueva y misteriosa noticia. Colocó el computador portátil en el centro de la mesa y ellos tomaron asiento a su alrededor.

Escuchen; _Hoy cerca de las ocho y media, se vio al guapísimo Blaine Anderson en las calles de Milán, justo cuando entraba a una tienda de Roberto Cavalli, pero lo más extraño es que no se le vio salir. En su lugar apareció un sujeto desconocido con la misma ropa y bufanda que se le vio ingresar minutos antes. Él desconocido joven, ciertamente no es nadie del grupo pero, aseguramos que es un amigo de Blaine, debido a que horas más tarde seguimos su paso hasta encontrarlo nuevamente con el mismo chico, en el más caro hotel de la ciudad el Carlto Bablioni. ¿Será que piensa remplazar a un chico de la banda? ¿O piensa ingresarlo? _

¿Nos quieres remplazar? —Apresuró a preguntar Sam muy anonadado.

Por supuesto que no— Respondió entre risas como si Sam hubiese dicho una broma— Solo fue "un favor por favor"; el chico me ayudó con las frenéticas admiradoras y yo le agradecí…

¿Llevándole sus bolsas con zapatos? —Se burló Puck.

Sí. Fue eso exactamente. — Para evitar lo incómodo de la situación, se levantó del sillón, para prender la inmensa pantalla de televisión. Y sentarse a ver las noticias.

Qué suerte que tu padre no ve nunca las "farándulas"— Agregó Mike sentándose a su lado con un tazón de palomitas de maíz que desprendían un olor muy agradable.

Es cierto— susurró solo para que Mike lo escuchara. — Mi padre solo vería la televisión, si hubiese una extrema caída de la bolsa de valores, y ese fuera el único medio de comunicación.

Blaine pasaba los canales sin prestarles un poco de atención, solo quería pensar en otro cosa que no fuera un color cobrizo radiante, un gris profundo, o un rosado claro. Esos tres colores se habían convertido en algo que su cabeza relacionaba con todo. Realmente no recordaba porque sonreía cada vez que pensaba en eso. Justo el chico de cabellos cobrizos y mirada de colores, había aparecido en la pantalla sin previo aviso. Hundiéndolo en millones de pensamientos.

¡Es el! —Gritó Mike haciendo que Blaine derramara su vaso de agua.

Los otros dos chicos interrumpiros sus aburridas actividades para concentrar su atención en el televisor.

¿A quién te refieres Mike? —Preguntó Sam

El chico que estaba con Blaine, es ese: el de la televisión.

Puck y Sam pusieron atención en la entrevista en la que se encontraba aquel chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises.

…_Bueno, eso fue increíble ¿no? Tener la oportunidad de tener una entrevista con cada uno de estos grandes diseñadores y con nuestro novato Kurt Hummel; quien a pesar de su corta experiencia en el mundo de la moda ha demostrado que nació para esto. "Muchas Gracias Kurt"_ —Se despidió la presentadora del joven— _Fue un gusto hablar contigo…_

Blaine, no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear. No solo porque todo lo que dijo Kurt era cierto, sino, que en la entrevista, Kurt llevaba, colgado en el cuello de su camisa, unos lentes de aviador que le resultaba muy familiar; eran sus lentes, aquellos que llevaba puesto en la mañana y que se le había olvidado pedir. Lo que más le había impresionado, era que los llevase colgados en ese momento; como si significase que estaba pensando en él.

Chicos debo irme— Arrojó de golpe, colocándose de pié y buscando las llaves de su auto. —

¿Porque? —preguntó Sam

Necesito entregar algo. —

Qué hay de las fans… y los fotógrafos— Agregó Puck— hay cientos allí. Puede que tu padre no veo la tele, pero si lee muchos periódicos. Es mejor que te quedes. Sam y Mike pueden hacerte el favor.

¿Porque nosotros? —Preguntaron al unísono.

Está bien, Puck. Tendré cuidado no pasa nada. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

No lo hago por ti, tonto, lo hago por nosotros. Si te descubren, te hundes. Y nosotros nos hundimos contigo. Así que Sam, Mike… levanten sus traseros y ándense.

Con su actitud amenazadora. Puck obligó a Blaine a permanecer en casa y dirigió a los otros chicos fuera.

La blanca limusina cruzaba las puertas rumbo al interior de la casa blanca de mármol. Fuera del automóvil, el viento provenido de los Apeninos era frío y melancólico. Las tres modelos abrieron las puertas envueltas en gruesos abrigos, y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al caluroso interior de la casa. Dejando a Kurt y a Mercedes hablando solos al final

No lo tomes muy enserio Kurt, esas chicas son así.

A Kurt le causó mucha gracias el comentario—No estoy molesto por eso, solo que debería haberme buscado, necesitaba entregarle sus lentes. Es todo. Dijo que probablemente nos veríamos otra vez.

Sí que es misterioso ¿eh? — Kurt se sonrojó un poco, debido a que el comentario hizo que pensara más en él.

Después de todo si lo era. Si era un poco misterioso. Conocía las cosas básicas de él. Y sobretodo que era muy amable y educado. Que tenía una piel muy linda y un cabello rebelde, una sonrisa perfecta y la voz más melodiosa del mundo.

Los siguientes días los pasó muy agitado y lleno de compromiso, muchas revistas y series de moda, lo llamaron para entrevistas y más entrevistas. Además estaba por estrenarse su nueva Bou tic en el centro de la ciudad y debía estar allí.

Para su suerte, Mercedes nunca se enteró del tema del auto. Temprano en la mañana salió a buscarlo, y todo era como si nunca hubiese pasado. Gracias a que _Sam_ pagó su multa, llegar a cada una de las obligaciones no fue muy complicado. Y acababa de finalizar su última entrevista. De nuevo dentro del auto, encendió el motor, en el momento llegó un mensaje en su celular.

**¿Tomamos un café?**

Para su poca suerte, el mensaje era de un destinatario desconocido. Hasta que al segundo llegó otro.

**Y me podrás entregar los lentes ;)**

Kurt sonrió en silencio, mientras escribía una respuesta.

**Perfecto, pero basta de lentes.**

Después de decidir por el lugar, y explicar minuciosamente la ubicación. Kurt se dirigió a toda velocidad, recordando cada palabra escrita en el último mensaje. Y olvidando totalmente las obligaciones.

Era de esperar que no llegase temprano. Las direcciones no se le daban muy fácil. El lugar no era extravagante, ni muy concurrido. Era sencillo y lindo. Habían contadas mesitas en la parte del frente; unos siete nada más. Tan solo dos estaban ocupadas por otras personas. Mientras Blaine ocupaba la cuarta. Debido a que él estaba de espalda al automóvil, Kurt tuvo que esperar a bajarse de este, y llegar hasta la silla del frente para verlo; sin más lentes que ocultaran un profundo y brillante par de ojos castaño claro.

Como lo prometí—

Allí estaba esa sonrisa juguetona, que no tenía nada de infantil y absolutamente todo de seductora y perspicaz, que miraban el pelo-cobrizo con muchas ansias.

¿A qué se debe la invitación? —Devolvió la sonrisa.

Dije que nos volveríamos a ver… siéntate.

Kurt jaló hacia tras la delgada silla blanca y se sentó sobre un mullido cojincito verde.

Estuviste ayer en el desfile ¿Porque no me esperaste, Sam? —Expresó sin rodeos.

Bueno, verás…no fui yo… E….E-Ese no es mi nombre.

Kurt soltó una sonrisa burlona, hasta que miró la seriedad en el rostro de Blaine. — ¿En verdad? —Preguntó al fin.

Mentir no es la mejor forma de conocer a la gente— Se explicó— Pero no quería que supusieras quien soy.

¿Acaso no eres quien dijiste ser?

Sí. Digo, eso sí fue verdad. Solo que hay algo más.

Kurt esperó en silencio su respuesta. Pero al parecer Blaine quería que Kurt hablara primero.

Si no me quieres decir tu nombre, está bien, igual solo somos conocidos…bueno medio conocidos— Kurt no trató de que sonara ofensivo, si un poco graciosos. Y por suerte una sonrisa al final hizo que Blaine entendiera.

Fue muy amable que hicieras eso por mí. Hace unos días, en la tienda… la mayoría de las personas saben quién soy, y no me tratan igual…

Nuevamente suenas como una celebridad—

Blaine rió a carcajadas. Aunque las palabras y comentarios de Kurt no tuvieran nada de hilarante algo en sí lo hacía reír.

Eres muy divertido Kurt, cuando te vi con todas esas bolsas en la calle, supe eras único, algo raro… pero único.

Un alago. gracias—

Kurt, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson—

Kurt dejó pasar varios minutos en silencio, mientras le sonreía.

Bien, no se ha acabado el mundo— Agregó Kurt

Blaine pidió algo de tomar, y esta vez fue él quien se dedicó a contar lo largo de su historia. Lo que había planeado con sus amigos, para formar la banda y tenerla oculta de su padre. Todo lo que hicieron para llegar a Italia sin que se diera cuenta y muchas veces lo divertido que fue meterse en problemas. Le contó sobre sus amigos, y que en realidad uno de ellos era quien se llamaba Sam. Sobre su novia Rachel y la mentira de la universidad.

Eres un niño malo— Dijo Kurt al final de la historia. Soltando las risas de Blaine.

…Un poco—

… ¿Un poco? Deberías estar estudiando… —

…Y lo hago—Adelantó en su defensa. —En los tiempo libres… mis amigos me ayudan en eso.

—Wow, tu vida es una aventura mi amigo Blaine—

Blaine volvió a sonreír, y tomó un poco de su té, desviando la mirada que tenía hacia Kurt.

Sam me dijo que no te encontró, así que dejó las bolsas con unas chicas. Me preocupé cuando dijo que una coqueteó con él— Terminó con sarcasmo.

Kurt se puso un poco rojo, sintió que tenía que pagar por las locuras de esas tres. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que ellas hacían cosas impertinentes, sobre todo Santana. Pero eran buenas chicas después de todo.

Pensé que era mejor que dejara lo de los nombre si pensaba en ser amigos — Se burló.

¿Ser amigos?

Pues, se siente como si fuéramos amigos ¿te molesta?

No. Pero suena un poco raro ¿no?

Kurt y Blaine siguieron dándole hilos a la conversación, repitieron temas tocados anteriormente. Y pasaron un largo rato hablando. Al final recordaron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Y se divirtieron mucho hablándolas entre sí. Se sentían como viejos amigos que no se habían visto desde hace mucho y volvían a reencontrarse.

Blaine seguió maravillado por como Kurt manejaba cada tema de conversación y por lo tanto que le hizo reír. Sin ofender a sus amigos, jamás había tenido una conversación tan amena con alguien, no se cansaba de reír, llegaba a pensar que podía hacer eso por años y nunca se aburriría. Siempre deseó tener un amigo como Kurt. Por otro lado, en la mente de éste las cosas no variaban mucho. Blaine era su primer amigo hombre. No tenía miedo de hablarle. Y tocar temas como moda, Blaine lo seguía con opiniones muy sutiles y complejas. Como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, siempre concordaban en la mayoría de las cosas.

¿Qué te parece si un día nos escuchas cantar? —Preguntó Blaine

Me encantaría.

No vivo muy lejos. —Agregó levantándose del asiento — Y te mandaré una descripción exacta de la ubicación. —

Claro…— Kurt imitó a Blaine y se levantó de la silla, pues la "reunión" ya se estaba acabado—…direcciones—Negó con la cabeza— …Necesito un GPS.

Blaine volvió a soltar una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. —Eres genial, Kurt. Gracias por aceptar la invitación. — Admitió.

No, Gracias a ti… por olvidarte de pedirme los lentes— Recodó haciendo entrega de ellos.

Nos vemos— Se despidió extendiendo el brazo.

Luego de que Kurt le correspondió el saludo. Blaine se alejó rumbo a su ya conocido Audi Rojo. —Me saludas a Mercedes— Gritó antes de ingresar al auto.

Kurt sonrió y aceptando con la cabeza. Hasta que recordó la apertura de la Bou tic.

Mercedes me matará.

Ya iba bastante tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradecimientos: Julieloveskurt, Nodame Perveryaoista, FELOPOH XD**

**Gracias por mandar reviews me hacen muy feliz con ellos : D **

**4**

**Tus manos están muy frías**

El sermón se llevó largo tiempo… A pesar de que Kurt no había llegado tan tarde, Mercedes tuvo que pasar por muchos trabajos, y además, la puntualidad era muy importante en el trabajo de Kurt. Ahora, el chico yacía sentado en la cama de su habitación mientras su amiga caminaba por toda ésta. Mercedes tenía una graciosa muletilla al hablar… siempre movía su dedo derecho y cabeza con mucha actitud y personalidad.

…Por el amor de Dios, Kurt. ¡Al menos hubieses llamado!…

Sí… o mandado un mensaje…ya lo has repetido un montón— Kurt ya estaba algo aburrido; jugueteaba con su celular, a quien quería engañar, en verdad solo estaba esperando el dichoso mensaje que Blaine le mandaría. Del cual ni él mismo sabía cuándo.

Se sintió un silencio que le hizo levantar la cabeza. Mercedes lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa intuitiva, como hurgando en los más profundos pensamientos de Kurt.

Basta ya de misterio— Rompió a gritar la chica— tu amiga está desesperada por saber que pasó.

Siempre haces lo mismo— Kurt sonrió, hizo espacio en su cama para que Mercedes se sentara y escuchara acerca de la invitación que Blaine hizo.

Blaine lo había invitado a su casa, a escucharlo tocar a él y a su banda. Era algo realmente inesperado, pero definitivamente divertido. Cuando decidió salir de casa en Ohio y dedicarse a cambiar su vida, hablaba en todos los sentidos. Y conocer a Blaine era el acontecimiento que había roto con sus expectativas.

La tan ansiada invitación a casa de Blaine no se hizo esperar. Al segundo día, un mensaje llegó al Inbox del celular de Kurt, con una detallada explicación de cómo encontrar la casa. Kurt hizo todo lo posible para organizar la agenda y desocuparse pronto de las obligaciones. Y salió unas horas antes por si acaso le constaba mucho ubicarse. Para su suerte hallarla no fue tan complicado como parecía.

Para Kurt la casa era un reflejo de todo Blaine; hermosa, elegante, fresca y simplemente perfecta. Sintió volverse loco cuando notó que los jardines olían a chocolate y fresas: algo del otro mundo. Se escuchaba un coro de aves, y pudo haber jurado que las flores le sonreían. Por un momento sintió que el país de las maravillas podía existir. Ni siquiera había entrado oficialmente; el inmenso rejado de bronce negro empezó a abrirse y el hombre encargado del los carros de la propiedad, se encargó de ingresar el Porsche negro. Kurt recorrió la propiedad lentamente, degustando cada aroma y cada color posible que lo rodeaba.

Kurt!—

Blaine estaba frente a la puerta de la casa. Su cabello recién mojado caía revuelto sobre su frente. Su camisa negra lucía húmeda, como si recién hubiese salido de la ducha. Pero definitivamente era su sonrisa la que robaba todas las miradas **¿Cómo puede lucir tan fresco y relajado? ¿Por qué todo lo que se pone le hace tan…? ¿Pero porque estoy pensando esas cosas? BASTA KURT. **— Que hermosa es tu casa, Blaine— Apresuró a decir. Recorrió el camino empedrado a largas zancadas para alcanzar a Blaine frente a la puerta.

Si. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pero creo que la tuya es más tradicional y elegante.

Kurt sonrió y volvió su mirada al jardín para que Blaine no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas como globos de feria. **¿Qué no se cansa de ser tan amable? **— ¿Aún no hemos discutidos sobre casa elegantes? —Se burló recuperando la calma y devolviendo la mirada hacía él.

Tienes toda la razón ¡Vamos, entra! —Blaine tendió su mano, esperando que Kurt la sostuviera. —Puedo hacerte un recorrido antes de ver a mis amigos… Solo si tú quieres. —Agregó un poco inseguro, al darse cuenta lo aburrido que podía ser.

Me encantaría—Respondió con una radiante sonrisa, y colocando su mano sobre la ofrecida.

Por favor… no pretendas ser cortes si no lo deseas. — Se atrevió a preguntar.

No pretendo nada. — Contestó muy seguro. — Escucharte hablar es mi pasatiempo preferido.

Blaine soltó una sonrisa amplia y elegante, ante el comentario que Kurt acabada de hacer. Por otro lado éste se maldecía en la cabeza, especialmente porque Blaine lo hacía decir cosas que no podía controlar. —"No debí decir eso" — Susurró muy bajo, hablando para sí mismo. Cosa que no consiguió.

Está bien. —Respondió Blaine en una especie de susurro.

El recorrido se llevó su tiempecito. Bien la casa no era pequeña en lo absoluto, y en cada habitación había algo interesante de que hablar; cuadros, colores, muebles. La preocupación de Blaine, desapareció por completo. Kurt lo estaba disfrutando. Podría decirse que le encantaba opinar sobre todo, y a Blaine le encantaba su compañía. ¿Para qué terminar?

Bueno ésta es mi habitación favorita— Kurt y Blaine habían entrada a la ya conocida habitación de descanso. Había una gran diferencia entre la habitación en la que acababan de ingresar y el resto de la casa. Lucía más moderna y colorida. Una habitación de verano. — aquí es dónde mis amigos descansan. Mientras yo estudio.

Kurt empezó a reír por el último comentario. Acaba de recordar que supuestamente Blaine estudiaba en la universidad. Kurt recorría la habitación con toda seguridad, tocaba todo con sus dedos, y si le era posible se detenía a percatar el olor. Todas las cosas de esa casa le llamaban la atención. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de entrar a una casa así de grande. Siguió así, todo el recorrido, hasta alcanzar la ventana que daba al balcón.

Así que tú eres el "amiguito" nuevo…—Puck subía las escaleras con un tazón de frituras y un gran vaso de soda.

Lo haces sonar como si fuera un juguete— Intervino el rubio que subía las escaleras tras él. Fue el primero en avanzar y saludar a Kurt quien salía del balcón pisando con sumo cuidado para no tropezar y/o hacer una estupidez—Hola. Yo soy Sam.

El verdadero. —Agregó Kurt sin pensar

Si. —Respondió entre risas.

Mike fue el último en acercarse y saludar. Los tres resultaron ser agradables, para Kurt. Incluso fueron un poco más atentos. Lo invitaron a sentar, a probar de toda la comida que traía, (aunque se negó a la gran mayoría, por ser comida chatarra). Empezaron a contarles muchas cosas sobre la banda y lo divertido que resultó todo, sin siquiera preguntarle si le interesaba escuchar, solo hablaban y hablaban como si fuesen viejos amigos que no se veían en años. Luego de un rato, los cuatro lo invitaron a pasar a la habitación exclusiva para la banda, justo próxima a la habitación dónde se encontraban hablando.

Listo para escucharnos cantar? Kurt— Le dirigió Sam.

Solo si es absolutamente seguro para mi salud. —

Auch! —Agregó Mike —

Te encantará — Dijo Blaine

Bien, así empezó…no eran malos después de todo, ni buenos, eran brillantes, realmente tenían talento. Kurt nunca se equivocó al pensar en lo grandiosa que debía ser la voz de Blaine al cantar. Algo que realmente lo impresionó era que Sam no se quedaba atrás; era tan bueno cantando como Blaine. Pero definitivamente él y Puck se llevaban todo la atención. Sin la menor duda Mike era el mejor en lo que hacía; bailar. Era como si no hubiese nacido para otra cosa que para mover sus pies. ¡Qué más podía hacer! Kurt no dejó de sonreír en toda la presentación…

Así paso la mayor parte del mes, Blaine siempre llamaba a Kurt a mitad del trabajo para invitarlo a pasar tiempo con él y algunas veces con sus amigos. Se había vuelto algo casi costumbre. No le sería tan fácil deshacerse de Blaine ahora que lo había conocido, pero tampoco es que lo quisiese. Para Kurt le era imposible negarse a una de sus invitaciones, así fuese que lo invitase a verlo estudiar en casa:

Blaine…—

Dime —

Creo… pues solo pienso que…

Que kurt? —

Qu… que… Deberías decirle a tu padre que no estás estudiando en la universidad…sabes?—

La pregunta tomó a Blaine desprevenido, dejando a un lado el libro que leía, para dirigir su mirada hacía Kurt, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación, con varias revistas de moda esparcidas cerca.

Kurt lo miraba bastante serio, y Blaine simplemente no podía dejar de pensar, mientras sostenía un rostro dulce y preocupado.

Perdón. Creo que no debí…

No. Me alegra que lo digas…que digas lo que piensas…

**Pero…**pensó Kurt. La forma en que terminó de hablar seguramente iba seguida de un "pero".

Como sabes que tu padre desaprueba tu música. — Agregó Kurt— ¿Nunca le has dicho?

No realmente. —Respondió, para luego dar vuelta y retomar la lectura.

En verdad… insisto… deberías…—

Kurt sintió temor preguntar otra cosa más, no estaba muy seguro si el tema le molestaba un poco a Blaine, así que prefirió dejarlo hasta allí. Tomó otra revista en sus manos y empezó a recorrer las páginas.

No me molesta hablar del tema, si es en lo que piensas—Agregó Blaine aún de espalda.

Kurt siguió en silencio. Negándose a hablar aún.

No me preocupa la reacción de mi padre. Si, puede que se enoje al principio. Puedo entrar a la universidad y él lo olvidará después… Lo que me preocupa es lo qué dirán…

Tus amigos.

El silencio apareció otra vez. Blaine no volvió a hablar después de que Kurt terminó su frase… eso era todo lo que iba a decir, y Kurt insistiría en eso.

¿Quieres salir a caminar? —Preguntó Kurt para romper la atmosfera un poco incómoda.

Blaine lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. — Está nevando, Kurt. — Kurt se sonrojó un poco, en verdad no había pensado en eso. Solo quería despejar el ambiente. —Pero me parece que necesito enfriar un poco mi cabeza— El pelinegro se levantó y tomó una bufanda, la colocó sobre su cuello y luego sacó dos abrigos de su armario.

Vamos! — Le entregó uno a Kurt y también una sonrisa agradable.

El clima de finales de febrero y comienzos de marzo era brutales, realmente frío, pero, algo peor que la nieve era la niebla, se veía bastante poco, pero lo suficiente como para dar un corto paseo. Kurt se maldijo cientos de veces en su cabeza, realmente hacía frío afuera. **En qué demonios estaba pensando "Quieres salir a caminar?" valla que soy estúpido. **Blaine no podía dejar de sonreír. El rostro de Kurt mostraba todo lo que pensaba. Saltaba bajas risitas para no llamar la atención de Kurt. Por otro lado a pesar de todo Kurt obtuvo algo bueno de eso. Blaine se veía absolutamente fastuoso con un gorro naval y guantes blancos. Además la nieve coloraba sus mejillas y no había otra forma de que luciera más encantador.

Realmente no fue una brillante idea salir a caminar—Agregó Blaine entre risas— Pero... lo que cuenta es la intención…

¿Soy muy obvio? —Preguntó apenado. —

Blaine soltó una gran sonrisa pero luego guardó silencio… un pequeño rato para pensar.

En todo lo que llevamos siendo amigos… — Comenzó a hablar luego de ese momento de silencio—…los chicos y yo, claro… nunca me preguntaron lo que tú dijiste allá dentro.

¿Acerca de contarle a tu padre?

Siempre me decían que no era bueno, Si. pero no ponían mucho esfuerzo en hacerme cambiar de opinión. A veces pienso en contarle todo y dejar de decir mentiras, y hacer lo que me gusta sin ocultárselo a nadie. Ya he dicho suficientes mentiras.

¿Suficientes? —Preguntó sin querer.

Blaine lo miró algo confundido, le pareció extraño que Kurt olvidara la otra cosa que le ocultaba él a su padre. Después de todo Kurt parecía el único que verdaderamente le prestaba atención.

¿Acaso no te conté de Rachel?

_**Rachel?…La… novia**_. Sí, Kurt definitivamente lo había olvidado, Blaine tenía una novia. Nunca antes la habían nombrado en sus conversaciones. Blaine no hablaba de ella. Y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de topársele, a pesar de que pasaba gran parte de sus días libres con él. Por supuesto, antes de que Blaine se lo recordara no se había molestado en acordarse de ella. **¿**_**Porque? **_

Bien, solo la mencionaste. Dijiste que es una excelente cantante y todo eso ¿Acaso tu padre no sabe que tienes novia? —

Si, si lo sabe.

¿Entonces…? ¿Qué hay de malo? —

Blaine introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, el frío estaba aumentado.

Soy _gay_… y mi padre no sabe…realmente no quiero saber cómo reaccionará...

Kurt dejó de caminar. Una palabra y todos sus pensamientos se borraron. Para que solo una frase retumbara en su cabeza, _**Blaine es gay?**_ Por un segundo dejó de sentir el frío, y cientos de cosas pasaron por su estómago. No tenía la más mínima idea de porqué sentía eso… si bien, Blaine solo era un amigo. Ser gay no debía de haber cambiado nada. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo raro. Tal vez esperanza. ¿Pero porque?

Kurt, ¿porque no dices nada? ¿Acaso tu… no…? Pensé que yo era muy obvio y que tú lo suponías…—Blaine paró de caminar y se quedó mirando fijamente a Kurt.

¿Obvio? N-no tenía la más mínima idea— Tartamudeó— además…dijiste que tenías novia—Agregó recuperando un poco la tranquilidad—No se me cruzó por la cabeza. Entonces… tu padre no sabes que eres…

No. Él no entendería en lo absoluto… es- es muy tradicional. y…no…

Está bien. —Cortó Kurt, al notar los nervios de Blaine. —Si no quieres pensar en eso… está bien.

Kurt retomó la caminata, como si nada hubiera pasado. Blaine lo alcanzó con tres pasos. Y se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

Kurt— Rompió Blaine luego de un rato.

Dime—

¿Alguna vez fuiste a la universidad? —

A que se debe la pregunta —Contestó con la toda seriedad.

Curiosidad— Respondió en todo dulce.

Justo frente ellos, a un costado del lado izquierdo estaba una pequeña banquilla iluminada con la suave luz de una lámpara cercana. Kurt sacudió un poco la nieve y se sentó.

Estudié el primer semestre, hasta que… gracias a Mercedes, tuve una gran oportunidad y conseguí mucha publicidad. — Relató brevemente.

Si te sentaste es porque me vas a contar todo ¿no? Con lujos y detalles. — Blaine sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Instintivamente Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y miró hacía el suelo. Blaine lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Mercedes creó un blog en internet. Y le tomó fotos a muchas cosas que yo hacía. Incluso diseños tontos en las libretas. — ese último recuerdo le hizo sacar una sonrisa melancólica. — Muchas chicas veía el blog y empezaron a mandarme mensajes de sugerencias para vestir y todo eso. Eran… cientos de mensajes al día. Hasta que uno de esos días llegó un mensaje de una revista reconocida me propusieron que les vendiera cuatro diseños y ofrecieron mucho dinero. No lo pensé ni dos veces y acepté. Mi padre trabajaba muy duro para pagar la universidad y era algo que no podía desperdiciar. Luego fueron surgiendo más y más propuestas, hasta que me dije a mi mismo que podía hacer algo más grande. Dejé la universidad y dediqué mi tiempo completo a eso y… aquí estoy. Claro, después de todo, fue gracias a Mercedes.

¡Wow! — Opinó Blaine colocando su mano sobre el hombre de Kurt— Simplemente Wow. Eres afortunado, tienes una amiga estupenda.

Kurt sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza. Seguido llevó sus manos hasta su boca para calentarlas con el aliento y luego frotarlas. Dicho acción hizo que Blaine se diera cuenta que Kurt no llevaba guantes.

Kurt. ¿Porque no llevas guantes? —Preguntó algo molesto.

No… Lo-Los olvidé. —Tartamudeó. Su piel se había erizado por completo. Blaine había tomado sus manos y las acercó a su mejilla.

Tus manos están muy frías Kurt—Agregó preocupado.

Kurt no sabía exactamente qué decir. Blaine solo sostenía sus manos y para Kurt su mundo estaba girando y dando vueltas, no lo dejaba pensar. ¡Solo porque agarraba sus manos! Algo tan simple no permitía que su cerebro juntara artículos, preposiciones, o verbos para formar una maldita oración. Cualquiera pensaría que es suma e inequívocamente tonto, pero, para Kurt era algo… inexplicable. Por otro lado, el hecho que Blaine se preocupase por él: por que estuviese bien. Eso era otra cosa que ocupaba su cabeza. Pero. Una vez Blaine dejó las manos sostenidas sobre Kurt, éste tuvo el instante para pensar y decir algo… pero precisamente no fue algo…normal.

No te preocupes… no soy un vampiro. —Dijo, intentando crear algo de humor. Claro…"intentado".

Blaine comenzó a reír, Kurt no sabía si fue por cortesía o porque realmente fue gracioso lo que dijo— Me alegro que lo menciones— Comentó Blaine aún entre risas— porque estaba a punto de considerar que podrías ser un hermoso vampiro. —

¿Por mi piel pálida y ojos claros? — Ironizó

¿Porque no?

Sería una suerte si mi cabello luciera tan genial como el de Eduard Cullen.

Yo creo que así como está luce perfecto.

Kurt le devolvió nuevamente la sonrisa. Si Blaine no hubiese soltado sus manos estaría muerto de la vergüenza, porque los nervios hicieron que empezaran a sudar. El silencio ya había intervenido demasiado, que Blaine se aburrió de él.

Kurt, regresemos a casa. Hay mucha niebla. Y no me quiero perder.

_**No me importaría perderme en la niebla si tú estás conmigo. **_Pensó Kurt. En ese segundo Kurt se sonrojó por su propio pensamiento. ¿Porque no le importaba perderse si Blaine estaba con él? ¿Qué le hizo pensar algo así? Kurt estaba confundido, pero solo porque él quería estarlo. Su propia mente le ocultaba algo que era realmente obvio. Bien Kurt no sabía exactamente a que jugaban sus pensamientos. Solo sabía que Blaine había ocupado un lugar importante en su vida… Casi dos meses y era alguien así de importante… debía de ser demasiada suerte.

Prácticamente llegaron a casa de Blaine con sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible. El frío aumentaba incontrolablemente en cada segundo. Hasta caminar se había pesado. Una vez dentro; en el calor de la casa. Se quitaron sus abrigos y sacudieron un poco la nieve encima de ellos.

Kurt, no creo que debas regresar a tu casa hoy… es muy peligroso. —Blaine miraba fuera mediante una de las ventanas del primer piso. La vista era muy fácil de describir…. Blanco y más blanco. Incluso el jardín no se diferenciaba del asfalto. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve. — debes quedarte.

Kurt contempló la idea varias veces en su cabeza. Se quedaría por primera vez en casa de Blaine. Estaría de noche hablando con sus amigos y con él de las cosas más estúpidas, pero se divertiría mucho. Y luego en la mañana se arrepentiría de desvelarse.

¿En serio? ¿No hay ningún problema? —

Si lo hubiese no te preguntaría— Respuesta bastante lógica.

Cierto. Llamaré a Mercedes. Con permiso. — Se alejó un tanto para llamar a Mercedes y avisarle que no llegaría esa noche. Ésta no sonaba alegre del todo. Pero tampoco era que hubiese otra posibilidad.

Blaine desapareció entre una de las habitaciones, mientras Kurt seguía conversando con su amiga. Dicha conversación no se extendió del todo y en el instante que Kurt cortó la llamada, Blaine regresó a la habitación con una muda de ropa diferente.

¿Todo en orden? — Preguntó con una radiante y adónica sonrisa.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza porque estaba seguro que ninguna palabra saldría de su boca. Juntos subieron las escaleras para encontrarse con los gritos de Noah y los ladridos de un perro. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, en cierta forma era agradable sentir la casa llena; en días fríos y a veces melancólicos.

Al parecer todos están aquí— Comentó Kurt muy entusiasta.

— "Todos" — enfatizó Blaine para sí mismo. No buscaba que Kurt escuchara ni entendiera a que se refería.

Cuando alcanzaron el último escalón. Unos brazos rodearon el cuello de Blaine, tomándolo por sorpresa. Al igual que al otro chico que estaba a su lado. Rachel se había lanzado a Blaine con un fuerte abrazo, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Kurt. Por lo que sin querer hizo que Kurt retrocediera contra la pared a la izquierda de la habitación.

—Oh, lo lamento— Dijo Rachel al ver a Kurt — ¿y… tú eres…?

—Kurt…—Apresuró Blaine a contestar—… un amigo.

—Kurt? Nunca escuché hablar de ti.

El peli cobrizo quedó un poco desubicado, algo dentro de él lo estaba molestando; lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo y por unos largos segundos absolutamente triste. Pero no era precisamente Rachel. Sabía que eran esos últimos tres comentarios. Blaine nunca le había hablado a Rachel acerca él. Ni siquiera lo había nombrado. Cuando fue exactamente lo contrario en su caso. ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente mente importante como para ser tema de conversación? ¿O al menos nombrarlo siquiera?

Kurt fingió una sonrisa porque no sabía que decir. Hasta que Rachel le extendió la mano y creó un nuevo saludo.

Bueno… Entonces es un gusto conocerte Kurt…

Hummel. —

Rachel Berry. —Era imposible no notar la inmensa energía de Rachel y su igual de grande expresión de felicidad. Era casi un poco molesto, pero no para tomarle demasiado fastidio.

Rachel se lo llevó de la mano y se sentó con él, alejado de los demás. Simplemente no paraba de hablar de ella y de lo que amaba hacer. Ciertas partes de su conversación resultaron entretenidas para Kurt, pues amaban el teatro y el cine, la moda y la música. No era tan diferente de Blaine. Solo que más extrovertida. De vez en cuando Blaine le mandaba miradas de disculpas, se sentía un poco culpable, bien sabía lo intensa que llegaba a ser Rachel cuando se emocionaba al hablar.

La noche pasaba lentamente y ellos seguían hablando, los seis se reunieron en los mullidos sillones del lugar. Ocupando Kurt un sillón para sí solo, arropado lo máximo posible en su propia ropa. Sentía el frío y las ganas de dormir muy cerca. Cenaron un caliente tazón de chocolate y algunos bocadillos. Pero ni eso le quitaron las ganas de dormir. No podía soportar el sueño otro segundo más. Así que se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo.

…..

El frío que sintió minutos antes de dormir, ya no lo estaba matando, y una nueva textura era sentida por su tacto. Una fina manta de seda cubría su cuerpo. Claramente alguien la había puesto allí. _Alguien_… eso lo llevó a pensar en cuan silenciosa estaba la habitación. Debía de ser muy tarde y todos los presentes ya debía de haberse ido a dormir, pero una luz empezaba a molestar sus ojos claros, hasta que no pudo resistir y los abrió lentamente, para encontrarse a un Blaine que lo miraba fijamente.

Despertaste. No sabía cuánto más estarías dormido. — Blaine sonreía de manera muy suave y dulce, cosa que atrajo la atención de los pensamientos de Kurt. A pesar de ello, podía verse el cansancio en sus ojos oscuros.

Blaine— Dijo aún con el sueño en su garganta. — ¿Qué hora es? —

Casi la una.

Kurt dio un largo bostezo, y frotó sus manos sobre sus ojos. Sus mejillas se encendieron al notar que cada una de sus acciones, eran seguidas por la mirada constante de Blaine. Tenía que hacer algo para que su compañero no se diese cuanta de cuan nervioso lo ponía.

¿N-no… deberías e-estar durmiendo?

Blaine reaccionó ante su pregunta, como sacado de sus pensamientos.

E...e-estaba, esperando que despertaras…n-no, no quería….yo…—

¿No querías despertarme? — Completó Kurt mostrando una corta sonrisa en su rostro.

De hecho. Así es — Blaine sonrió —….Kurt, está muy frío aquí, vamos—Extendió su mano—Te llevaré a otra habitación….

Sus hermosos ojos claros miraban la mano de Blaine. Muy- muy profundo en su mente y corazón sentí algo bastante parecido a felicidad… Blaine se preocupaba por él; el hecho de estar allí. De esperarlo hasta que despertara así llegase a salir el sol y no dormir, lo quemaba por dentro; lo hacía sentir un calor agradable y acogedor.

Kurt tomó la mano cálida de Blaine y éste lo llevó a una de las tantas habitaciones de su casa. Entre un laberinto de angostos pasillos y cuartos, al fin, llegaron a una habitación pequeña. Por alguna razón, para Kurt era la más hermosa en la que alguna vez había entrado; incluso más hermosa que el jardín. Todo estaba tallado a mano y en perfecta armonía. El borde de los cuadros, los estantes, la cama. La habitación olía a hierba y flores.

Te gusta— Agregó Blaine situado cerca al oído de Kurt.

Entre murmullos Kurt afirmó, caminando lentamente hacía el borde de la cama, y con solo tocar con las manos las suaves mantas del cobertor, le entraron inmensas ganas de caer a dormir. Se sentó sobre ella, sin dejar de frotar las manos sobre la seda. Hasta que apoyo lentamente su cabeza en la almohada blanca.

Blaine seguí allí, de pie. Viendo detalladamente cada movimiento que Kurt hacía. Y tenía totalmente claro que a Kurt le había fascinado, pues no dejaba de sonreír.

Me alegra que te gustara. —

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. —Gracias —Susurró —Solo me preocupa algo. — Blaine se sorprendió, ¿Qué le podía preocupar, luego de haber sido tratar lo mejor posible? Su boca trataba de preguntar que era, pero simplemente no pudo. Kurt lo tomó con mucha gracia, después de todo no era gran cosa.

¿Cómo voy a hacer para encontrar la salida?, esto es un laberinto —Preguntó Kurt quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos a un lado de la alfombra. —Si piensas secuestrarme alguna vez, este sería el lugar perfecto.

Una sonrisa de dandi salió de los labios de Blaine. _Era solo eso_. — Entonces, vendré a buscar a su majestad… —se inclinó como en una reverencia —…personalmente.

Kurt no puedo soportar la risa, Blaine era realmente adorable cuando decía esas cosas.

—Buenas noches, Kurt. —Blaine apagó las luces.

—Buenas noches Blaine.

**T.T No saben cuan decepcionada estoy de este capítulo. Lo quería hacer más largo pero bueno. Así salió. Espero que les guste. **

**Kiss&Hug E.L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradecimientos: **

**Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Les adelanto que el capítulo está diseñado para ser aburrido, y aunque no parezca largo. Es cuando más pasa tiempo. Son más que todo; pensamientos y escenas que marcarán los dos capítulos siguientes a este. Habrá muchos diálogos, pero todos cortos. Así que. Por favor resistan (porque insisto; es aburrido) y terminen de leerlo (solo si quieren). :D Gracias por los reviews y por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos. :D**

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. Oscar Wilde_

**5**

**NO, NO PODEMOS…**

La gente quiere muchas cosas en el mundo: Una casa confortable dónde vivir, un trabajo estable, encontrar el amor, comer su comida preferida, mirar las estrellas en una noche oscura, escuchar el sonido de las olas... Pero definitivamente algo que nadie quiere es encontrase con alguien mientras éste lo mira dormir. Desarreglado; con el cabello alborotado, el rostro hinchado, y los ojos reducidos por los cansados parpados… Mucho más terrible para Kurt. Pero no podía hacer nada contra algo que estaba pasando. Si. Como lo había prometido, allí de pié, recostado al marco de puerta en aquella habitación, Blaine estaba esperando que Kurt despertara, con una sonrisa irresistiblemente seductora y nos ojos dulces. Kurt bien no se esperaba nada de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Sin siquiera notarlo al despertar, estiró sus manos y bostezó, lo suficiente como para quitarse el sueño de encima. Hasta que la risita de Blaine atrajo su atención.

Blaine… pero que dem…- Decir que Kurt se sonrojó era poco. Estaba más prendido que sol en verano. Blaine no lo había quitado un ojo de encima. Y lo miraba muy entretenido.

No sabía cuan entretenido era verte dormir—sonrió.

"_No sabía cuan entretenido es verte dor…" Como se le ocurre decir eso…_ Kurt claramente no le encontraba sentido a sus pensamientos ni a las palabras de Blaine. Simplemente esa sonrisa perfecta bloqueaba todo intento de conexión de sus neuronas. Como pudo trató de acomodarse el cabello, sin que Blaine notara la intención. Fácil ¿no? Se levantó de la cama y trató de ponerla en orden.

Cada bello de su cuerpo se erizó cuando Blaine se acercó a él y tomó su mano. —Kurt, la mucama puede hacer eso. — Blaine le hablaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a hierba fresca y escuchar su respiración pausada. Kurt no podía darse el lujo de que Blaine hiciera lo mismo. A Kurt le urgía un baño, se sentía incómodo ante la impecable presencia de Blaine. Se retiró varios pasos de él y le dio la espalda.

Necesito un baño…por favor. M-me... me debo ver horrible. —tartamudeó.

Te ves adorable. — Sonrió.

Incómodo. Simplemente incómodo. Blaine le indicó un baño a Kurt. En el cual duró horas y horas, a las que a Blaine no les molestó esperar. Sentado en la cama de la habitación; allí lo encontró Kurt luego que salió del baño, perfectamente peinado y bañado.

Si pidiera tu ayuda para rescatarme y tuvieses que bañarte antes, moriría mucho antes que pudieras llegar. —Blaine estaba ahogado en risas, pero Kurt no lo estaba. No, no molesto. Pero si, tal vez un poco apenado.

Perdóname por ser tan aseado.

Eres cada vez más adorable— Volvió a sonreír.

_Por todos los santos Blaine, quieres dejar de ser tan amable, dulce, tierno, educado, gentil, paciente, honesto, con decoroso, noble, delicado, tolerante, atractivo, inteligente, comprensivo, respetuoso, culto, ah!…maldición porque decidiste ser tan perfecto._

Blaine condujo a Kurt por el pasillo, de alguna extraña razón, el camino de regreso era un poco más largo, o Kurt había jurado que Blaine lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Esa sonrisita tonta y sugerente, lo llenaba de muchas preguntas.

Kurt…

Dime.

Me gusta mucho ser tu amigo.

….

Eres lo mejor que me ha paso…

….

Sé que suena tonto… pero tu amistad es muy valiosa para mí…

….

Kurt… ¿Qué te sucede no dirás algo?

Tu amistad también es importante para mí.

Me alegro. —Sonrió

Al fin las escaleras que tanto conocía. Revestidas en mármol blanco, y pasaderas mármol negro. Limpias y extremadamente bien pulidas. Suaves al tacto. Hermosas…Pero ya no tanto como la primera vez… en belleza y perfección todo iba después de Blaine; su mejor amigo.

Una despedida corta, los pasos hasta su auto y el regreso a su estancia. Kurt recordaba esa corta y "sustanciosa" conversación en el pasillo. Blaine apreciaba su amistad. No podía olvidar cada palabra "_…tu amistad es muy valiosa para mí…". _Pensó._ Si para ti es valiosa no sabes cuánto es para mí" _

Kurt llegó a la gran casa, dónde mercedes lo esperaba con un gran desayudo. Y con mucho trabajo por hacer. Listas de cosas pendientes, diseños, telas, compromisos y más compromisos. Pero sobretodo tiempo con su amiga.

Luego de varias horas, sentado en un escritorio, pues no estaba muy de ganas para salir. Mercedes se le acercó para invitarlo a una taza de té y a unas cuantas horitas de compras. A las cuales Kurt no podía decir simplemente no.

…Déjame a ver si yo lo entiendo… tomó tu mano…dos veces. Dijo que eras adorable y que le parecías hermoso. Y luego te dice que la amistad entre ustedes es muy valiosa para él. Por otro lado, tú estabas muerto de los nervios, literalmente eras capaz de morir por un infarto. Y le dices que su amistad también es importante para ti… y… Y NO SABES QUE CARAJOS PENSAR… Kurt eres idiota o me estás tomando el pelo…

Porque gritas, no tienes porqué enojarte tanto— Susurró escondiendo la vista de todas las personas que los estaban mirando en el café.

Dios Kurt—Susurró Mercedes—¿acaso no te das cuenta? ¿Crees que todo eso que sientes…lo sientes simplemente por un mejor amigo?— Parecía casi enojada. — Estas indiscutiblemente… enamorado de Blaine.

_Demonios_. No podía ser de peor manera. ¿Porque Blaine? ¿Porque él? ¿Porque simplemente no podía verlo como un amigo? ¿Porque simplemente no podía sentir algo amistoso hacia él? ¿Porque amor? Todo menos amor. Él más que nadie, sabe que todo aquel que ha amado porta una herida. Y Kurt no quería sufrir. No.

Kurt. Tienes que intentarlo…

No. —Se rehusó de inmediato.

Tienes que… al menos saber… Si…solo si fallas…saber, q-que fallaste no porque fuiste cobarde sino porque no iba a funcionar.

Y arriesgar la a-…—Kurt estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera quería discutir. Solo quería pensar.

Un silencio que jamás se había presentado en una conversación con Mercedes, los estaba atacando a ambos.

Igual me preocupa. —Contestó algo triste, rompiendo con el silencio.

Que te puede preocupar— Contestó relajada. —Primero, es guapísimo, segundo, es gay, tercero, cuarto y quinto, se preocupa por ti. Séptimo, octavo y noveno tiene una gran…

¡Bien ya entendí! —Era imposible ocultar el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas…al igual que su expresión triste. Todo era cierto, era hermoso, atento y lo que sea que iba a decir mercedes después. Pero…— Mercedes….El problema no-no es él…soy yo.

Si deja esa tonta frases para los idiotas…

No, escucha… —interrumpió— Verás… yo, s-siento- siento que… e-es otro más, de mis usuales enamoramientos. El es lindo, educado, y le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí. Y claro que me sudan las manos tan solo al pensar en él. Pero…

Kurt. Basta de "PERO…"—Trató de imitarlo. Cosa que salió tan mal, que dio risa. —Toda relación comienza con un tonto enamoramiento, y depende de ti convertirlo en algo más sólido…

Si las dos personas están dispuestas a ello…—Completó—Pero no es así…—Kurt casi sufría, Blaine se lo había dicho… atesoraba su amistad. Solo su amistad. Y eso era lo que los unía. Una amistad.

Kurt. Regresemos a casa. Debes descansar.

_Casa_. Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Ahora que había conocido a Blaine y había pasado casi mes y medio con él, normalmente no es mucho para alguien, pero después de todo lo que empezó a sentir en eso corto tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo triste que había sido su vida. Pero de alguna forma sentía que no podía acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento tan acogedor. Si. No se podía decir que siempre iba a estar en el mismo lugar.

Marzo estaba casi por la mitad. Y Kurt no había vuelto a hablar con Blaine, ni a llamarlo ni a recibir ninguna llamada que hacía. Estaba en ese tiempo en que se preguntaba si era bueno dejar que siguiera creciendo eso que crecía. O desplantarlo antes que se hiciera imposible. Blaine lo estaba matando de adentro hacia fuera, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Tratar de evitarlo y no pensar en él, lo hacía pensar en él muchísimo más. _La vida es tan difícil_.

**Vigésimo cuarto día de Marzo**. Kurt no había contestado llamada ni mensaje:

Llamadas perdidas (21)

Mensajes sin leer (36)

Correo de voz (12)

Todas las llamadas eran de Blaine, cada tanta hora o dos Blaine le había marcado. Kurt se dedicó a leer los mensajes, solo, y por la simple razón de pensar que vinieron de Blaine. La mayoría de los mensajes no eran tan largos y decían las mismas cosas:

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

_**¿Por qué no contestas?**_

_**¿Estás bien?**_

Eran las preguntas habituales que hace cualquier amigo cuando no sabes acerca del otro. Algo totalmente común y nada del otro mundo. Pero entre los 36 mensajes solo uno hizo mover el corazón de Kurt más que cualquier libro romántico…

_**Quiero verte :( **_

Kurt debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano como para no contestar esas preguntas. Por otro lado, le gustaba que Blaine se acordara de él. Que siempre lo tuviera en mente. Y sobre todo que lo quisiera ver. Tan sencillo era escribir un mensaje con las palabras "_No, no podemos vernos". _Pero se necesitaba todo el coraje que hay en el mundo como para oprimir un diminuto botón de SEND y hacérselo llegar, eso era lo realmente difícil.

Los 12 mensajes de voz que Blaine grabó paradójicamente disminuían y aumentaban las ganas que tenía Kurt de correr y buscarlo. Su voz anulaba pensamiento existente. Pero al terminar de escucharlo solo sentía ganas de más y más; un eterno y exhaustivo frenesí. Que se volvía un círculo de emociones.

Marzo había terminado y era el primer día de Abril. Kurt estaba trabajando en su habitación. El clima era agradable afuera, estaba aproximadamente a 15 o 16° C. Del sol, solo se veía resplandor, pues las nueves cubrían el cielo azul. Era muy agradable estar allí, no se sentía tanto él ruido de la concurrida ciudad, la zona era poco habitada y el sonido de las aves era más agradable que el de los carros y personas. De repente una mucama entró cuidadosamente a la habitación.

Joven Hummel… disculpe. —Pronunció con inseguridad. —

Si. Adelante. ¿Qué sucede?

Mmm… bien... verá. —La mujer se acercaba a él con mucha precaución—u-usted permite que sus amigos entren a esta casa. P-pero ayer la señorita Jones nos advirtió no dejar entrar a nadie sin su estricta autorización…

¿Mía…? … acaso… ¿alguien me busca…?

Sí. Un joven. No le hemos dicho nada. Por si acaso usted no desea que se entere de que está aquí.

¿Blaine? Dios ¿Blaine? ¿_Blaine _se cansó de las llamadas y vino personalmente a buscarlo? Aun así tenía la oportunidad de decir que no estaba aquí. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus neuronas trabajaban tan rápido que no sabía cuál solución escoger.

Está bien… No le diga que estoy aquí. Dígale…q-que me ha visto muy ocupado y que si quiere deje un mensaje.

La mujer aceptó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Kurt se asomó a su ventana cuidadosamente para estar seguro de que fuese Blaine. Y si. Efectivamente era él; su cabello oscuro y revoltoso, sus gruesas cejas, su hermosa y fresca piel, pero lo más hermoso era su par de ojos ámbar que parecían irreales. _**Como evitar no ser atrapado por su mirada. **_Pensó Kurt. Por más que quisiese hablarle. Ya era demasiado tarde. Blaine le había entregado algo al portero y se había marchado. Bien eso creía él.

La misma mucama, entró a la habitación con un sobre blanco puesto sobre una bandeja de plata. —Joven Hummel…el mensaje del muchacho.

Déjelo allí. —Indicó justo en la mesa dónde hace minutos estaba sentado.

La mujer dejó el sobre y se marchó llevando consigo la detallada bandeja. Kurt observaba el sobre, como si esperando que este se abriese solo y se leyera en voz alta. Porque Kurt no quería acercarse y sentí el aroma de Blaine en esa estúpida hoja de papel doblada. Y luego no poder desprenderse de ella, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Kurt cerró sus ojos, contuvo la respiración, y como pudo metió el sobre dentro de un cajón. _**Mucho drama para una simple carta. **_Pensó. Se sentó, nuevamente. Listo para tomar un lápiz.

Cuarto día de abril. Y Blaine no había vuelto a mandarle un mensaje. De pronto entendió que estaba muy ocupado y debía dejarlo trabajar… _o __**simplemente se cansó de insistir.**_ Pensó Kurt. Si, cuanta falta le hacía la atención del muchacho. Evitarlo se había vuelto difícil, quería que Blaine siguiera mandando mensaje para saber que aún estaba allí. La gran burbuja de sus pensamientos se explotó, cuando unos golpes en su ventana y gritos de fuera lo hicieron despertar.

Kurt! sé que estás allí! —

La voz profunda voz de Blaine se escuchaba a varios centímetros luego de su ventana. No era la típica dulce voz, que te podía decir "todo estará bien" y tú solo lo crees. No. Sonaba desesperada, triste, como hundida en una agonía. O Kurt solo exageraba todo en su cabeza. Era una tortura solo escucharlo. Si se le ocurría verlo no soportaría permanecer en la habitación.

Maldición Kurt. Respóndeme! —

Gracias al cielo y a la gigante ventana Kurt no tuvo la necesidad de prender las luces así que, bien podía permanecer oculto. Se escuchaba golpes de piedras a otras ventanas. Blaine realmente no sabía cuál era su habitación. Solo buscaba que Kurt respondiera.

Un nuevo mensaje se agregó el Inbox del teléfono de Kurt. Luego una llamada perdida. Luego un mensaje de voz, y otro mensaje más.

_¿Te he hecho algo?- _Decía el primer mensaje.

:( _Dime _— Segundo mensaje.

Kurt no estaba preparado para abrir el mensaje de voz. Pero esa sensación de vacío al no poder oír su voz de nuevo, lo comía por dentro. Así que marcó. … "_Kurt… sé que estás allí, sé que me oyes… ¿te pasa algo?...si hice algo malo dímelo… como sea lo remediaré… si no me quieres hablar…escríbeme un mensaje… si no quieres escribirme…al menos mírame estoy aquí a fuera… y… si no quieres ninguna de esas. Al menos asómate que yo si te quiero ver…_

Kurt se preguntaba que cómo fue que terminó haciendo eso. Entendía que sería más fácil olvidarse de Blaine y al hecho de que nunca lo volvería a ver, cuando se fuera dos semanas a Londres, luego un mes a Francia, y… al final…regresaría a ver a su padre. No. Blaine no podía seguirlo y él no podía seguir a Blaine. Solo fue… no. Solo duró como debía durar "una amor de verano". Por supuesto que Kurt nunca pensó que ya no podían ser amigos. Lo seguirían siendo. Pero Kurt tenía que acostumbrarse a no ver a Blaine más de seguido. Pensaba que cuando estuviese en Londres le contestaría unos cuantos mensajes. Y le explicaría que estaba muy ocupado. Actuaría como si nada. Pero primero tenía que acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Esa noche en la hora de la cena. Kurt notó la impaciencia de las tres chicas por salir, hablaban de un montón de cosas, que la mente de Kurt en ese caos, no podía entender. De vez en cuando se encontraba con la mirada de Queen y esta le dirigía una sonrisa de apoyo. Kurt lucía desgastado. Su apariencia era tan gris casi sus ojos. Incluso el poco color rosa de su piel se veía cada día menos. Tal vez, era por eso, que Queen lo miraba con mucha preocupación.

Se enteró por oídos de Mercedes que las tres chicas salieron a una clase de concierto o algo así. Kurt no estaba como para saber sobre la vida de los demás cuando la suya estaba a punto de explotar por culpa de Blaine y del trabajo.

Se lanzó a su cama, tomó las revistas a su derecha y se acomodó para leer. La noche transcurrió silenciosa y sin inconvenientes…No más llamadas perdidas, no más mensajes sin leer, no más mensajes de voz. Ya todo estaba hecho.

La casa estaba perdiendo color: Muebles, mesas, cuadros, sillas, vidrieras, lámparas. Todo estaba tapado con sábanas blancas o papel. Todo lucía blanco. Hermoso. Pero sin más color. Las maletas ya estaba empacadas y solo esperaban que Kurt saliera de la casa. Era ya unos de los días finales de Abril. El clima estaba entre los 19 y 20° estaba muy fresco a comparación de cómo

Kurt estaba en toda la puerta de su habitación. Sentía que estaba olvidando algo. Pero incluso la lista que hizo Mercedes estaba completa.

Kurt. Se nos hace tarde—

Mercedes gritó desde la empedrada terraza. Kurt se dirigió a los escalones. Cuando recordó el sobre que hace días Blaine le había traído y que nunca lo abrió. Corrió a su habitación, para buscarlo en los cajones. Pero no lo encontró. El cajón solo tenía dos papeles arrugados y más nada. Fuese lo que fuese. Ya era tarde.…

**Uff! Terminé… salió cortito porque ajam… no quería ponerlo más empalagoso y debía dejar datos para los dos siguientes capítulos… los cuales serán un poquito más cortos. Espero que les gusto (¬¬ en verdad lo espero) y gracias por siempre estar allí para leer.**

**Kisses&Hugs**

**E.L**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inmensos agradecimientos a todas las lectoras; que yo se que muchas veces solo comentan por cortesía porque sé que no soy muy buena en el arte de escribir. :D Igual se les agradece la tolerancia. **

**Terminé de escribirlo el día 5 (ayer) a las 11 de la noche. Y esperé que fueran las 12 para así publicarlo el día 6. Mi cumpleaños. Y casualmente este es el capítulo 6. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten porque sería lo único bueno que recibiría este día. Ya que no voy a celebrar mis 18 años por cuestiones de eventos y ocupaciones. Canten happy b-day, brinden y coman torta por mí. Las quiero.**

**6**

**UN ELEVADOR EN FRANCIA**

El clima en Inglaterra no era tan diferente, hacía un poco de frío, las calles de Inglaterra eran trillones de veces más concurridas y el ambiente no era tan tranquilo. Se sentía la civilización hasta en el aire. Pero desde esos días, en que Kurt no había oficialmente hablado con Blaine parecían transcurrir igual que todos. Al pobre chico le hacía mucha falta hablar con su buen amigo. Amigo. Kurt deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma que para él fueran solo eso. Pero como Henri Lacordaire dijo una vez "El amor es como un relámpago: Nadie sabe dónde va a caer hasta que lo hace". Kurt definitivamente prefería que hubiese caído en otro lado, y no en Blaine.

El piso del hotel en el que se hospedaba por poco tiempo, no era tan alto. Quedaba tan cerca de la plaza principal, que era muy difícil concentrarse en alguna actividad. Por suerte, Kurt no estaba en ninguna en específico. Detallaba algunas de las prendas para el desfile como reacción a los nervios. En esas, llegó un mensaje de Mercedes, el cual informaba su pronta llegada.

Leyó el mensaje y una vez terminado, apareció como leído junto a los antiguos mensajes de Blaine. _Blaine._ Ya habían pasado muchos días. Ya casi se completaban los 15 días de estadía en Inglaterra y luego otro largo mes en Francia. Ya era hora. Ya estaba lejos e inequívocamente seguro que nunca se volverían a ver. Por eso ya era hora.

Era hora de mandarle un mensaje.

_Hola. Mucho tiempo ¿no?_

Kurt no esperaba respuesta del mensaje en un minuto o dos, tampoco esperaba respuesta para mañana o entre dos días más. Después de todo no sabía si Blaine estaba molesto con él.

Kurt reposó el teléfono en la mesa de noche y se dirigió al baño. Entró a lavarse las manos y la cara. Por alguna razón se sentía aturdido y cansado. El teléfono sonó. Mercedes debía haber llegado. Si. Hubiera deseado esa llamado. A una de Blaine. Era demasiado tarde para dejar escapar la llamada, así que contestó. No sabía que esperar; escuchar su nombre primero. O saludar a Blaine antes que este lo hiciera. Pero estaba tan confundido que Blaine se le adelantó.

Kurt.

Blaine?—Estúpida manera de responder ¡Obvio que era Blaine!

Es increíble escucharte. — _Es "maravilloso" escucharte a ti. _Pensó Kurt—Creí que ya no te acordabas de mí. ¿La fama se te subió a la cabeza? —Dijo entre risas.

Por pura y mera cortesía, Kurt sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero cada letra y entonación que Blaine hacía, le partía el corazón; no sabía si de la felicidad o de la tristeza. Pero extrañaba eso tono suave y seguro.

Lo siento. He estado muy…

No. —Interrumpió de la forma más amable— No lo sientas. Yo soy el único que debe decirlo. Tal vez te habrás enterado del drama que armé frente a tu casa.

No. No se había enterado. Lo había vivido. Cómo olvidar eso momento.

Blaine está bien. Yo…

Kurt. En verdad lo lamento. Creo que me armé una historia en mi cabeza y probablemente te incomodé. —Blaine se escuchaba preocupado. Y hablaba tan rápido como si el tiempo en la línea se fuera a desaparecer.

No tienes porque preocuparte—Dijo tratando de sonar muy dulce y despreocupado. — Tuve que haberte contado todo, pero no tenía tiempo. —Mintió.

Kurt escuchó la risa de Blaine del otro lado del teléfono. Y pareció acercarse un silencio incómodo— Acabo de ver tus mensajes— Mintió lo mejor que pudo, solo para darle rumbo a la conversación.

Oh! Por favor no los leas! Me moriría de vergüenza.

Eso definitivamente si hizo reír a Kurt; imaginarse a Blaine sonrojado era sumamente adorable y extraño.

No creo que tengan otra cosa además de tiernos.

¿!Los leíste!?

Kurt no podía parar de reír. Hace mucho que no sentía la sensación de plena alegría. Por otro lado, se escuchaba que Blaine ya había tomado su confianza y empezó a reírse también.

Extrañaba escucharte reír. —Comentó el ojimiel.

_He extrañado más que tu risa._

Si. Opino lo mismo. —

Kurt…

Ese último comentario sonó solo como la necesidad de decirlo, como si lo único importante fuera eso, y Kurt se dio cuenta, bueno, no exactamente. Sintió un golpe en su corazón, como si éste tratara de explicárselo.

Dime…—Respondió sin pensar.

…E… han pasado muchas cosas en estos días…

¿A qué te refieres con "muchas cosas"? —Kurt estaba intrigado, y en verdad no entendía nada.

Kurt… le conté a mi padre lo de la universidad. Le conté que no estaba estudiando. Y le conté sobre la banda…

_Y…No faltó algo más…_

Blaine. ¡Qué sucedió! ¿Qué dijo tu padre?—

Se enojó, pues claro. Y luego se echó a reír. Fue muy confuso. No sabes cuánto deseé que hubieses estado allí. Me costó mucho tomar la iniciativa. Y… luego pensé en ti: En que tú querías que yo dijera la verdad.

Kurt no sabía que decir. Jamás imaginó que su opinión fuera tan importante para él. — Es muy extraño ¿no? —Agregó Blaine. —Ni siquiera llevamos medio año de conocernos y creo que se todo de ti. —Kurt aún no sabía que contestar. — K-Kurt? estás allí? —

Si. Perdona Blaine. Solo que, no sé qué decirte. Es-Es grandioso. — Kurt estaba casi anonadado e intensamente feliz. — Cuanto me alegra que tu padre no haya reaccionado mal. Me hubiese sentido culpable.

Blaine sonrió. Y después de unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De alguna forma Kurt quería eso. Un silencio en dónde pudiese sentir que Blaine estaba allí, sin necesidad de cruzar esas palabras que a veces estorbaban.

También… me habría gustado que asistieras al concierto.

¿Cómo? ¿Qu-…que concierto?

Ahora el confundido era Blaine. — Si, te mandé entradas. Pero tus amigas dijeron que estabas muy ocupado. Ni siquiera te escucharon hablar del tema—En ese fugaz momento Kurt recordó la carta que nunca abrió. La carta, que al parecer no tenía dentro un mensaje, sino entradas para un concierto.

Oh! Blaine lo lamente tanto. Ni siquiera…

Tranquilo. Entiendo que estabas ocupado. No estoy molesto contigo, si es en lo que piensa, todo lo contrario. Durante esos días pensé que tú estabas enojado conmigo. Y que te habías cansado de mí.

¡tonterías! Nunca me cansaría de ti. — Kurt volvió a sentir la sonrisa de Blaine después de ese comentario. ¿_Porque dije eso? _Pensó Kurt.

Me alegra saberlo. A veces pienso que vamos demasiado rápido— El corazón de Kurt empezó a latir con locura— Digo, nuestra amistad ¿no?

Claro, a que otra cosa podrías referirte— Terminó con una risa floja.

Después de ese comentario Kurt sintió las ganas de cortar la llamada y maldecirse cientos de veces. Y sus ganas se hicieron más grandes después de la respuesta de Blaine.

¿Acaso piensas en "nosotros" como otra cosa…?—

¡DEMONIOS! Es hora que se abriera un hueco en la tierra y Kurt cayera en el. Ese era su único pensamiento. Ni siquiera le dio para inventar una respuesta evasiva. Cómo se supone que iba a decirle lo contrario.

Kurt! ¡estoy aquí! — Gritó Mercedes desde el hall de la entrada. Una ayuda caída del cielo. Cuanto le alegraba la llegada de su amiga.

Blaine. Mercedes acaba de llegar y tengo que cortar. — Usó de excusa— Hablaremos en otro momento.

Blaine ni siquiera se despidió, Ningún ¡Claro te llamaré! o ¡adiós! Nada. Al parecer se había quedado pensativo. Entonces Kurt colgó.

¿Con quién hablabas? — Preguntó Mercedes por curiosidad. — ¿Muchas propuestas de trabajo?

Probablemente la propuesta que nunca llegará. —Comentó sin querer.

Eso huele a Blaine Anderson.

Si. — Respondió decaído. Pero a los pocos segundo compuso su mirada orgullosa— Avísame cuando tengamos que salir. Necesito llegar temprano para instruir a los estilistas. — Kurt salió, dejando a su amiga confundida, sentada en la cama de la habitación.

A las horas que terminó el desfile, la suite ya estaba siendo desocupada, los tiquetes de avión habían sido comprados para esa misma tarde a las 6 y no podían retrasarse. Mercedes arregló todo para que sus cosas ya estuvieran listas al momento de acabar con los compromisos pendientes. Y en cuestión de nada ya estaban esperando en el aeropuerto.

Mercedes atendía unas llamadas y organizaba eventos en la agenda. Brittany pintaba en el piso con papeles que probablemente Mercedes iba a utilizar. Santana se maquillaba casi como por cuarta vez. Y Queen seguía testeando aparentemente con Sam.

El mes en Francia pasó lentamente. El trabajo afortunadamente le dejaba momentos de descanso, en los que

le hubiese gustado hablar con Blaine. Pero éste no llamó ninguna vez. Kurt pensaba que estaba muy ocupado

en giras y cosas por el estilo, pero siempre veía a Queen hablando con Sam, quien aunque se dedicase a lo

mismo que Blaine, no fallaba ningún día en llamarla y hablar con ella a sí fuera una o media hora. Se sintió

esos treinta días más solo que cualquier otro, de vez en cuando Mercedes se desocupada temprano y pasaba

la noche hablando con Kurt de musicales y revistas. De canciones de modas y recordando cosas de su escuela

o su familia. Pero solo eran algunas noches.

El trigésimo primer día de mayo se había puesto un poco más caluroso, junio estaba por asomarse y el verano

por empezar. Ese día era el último desfile y mercedes había preparado algo grande. Bueno eso suponía Kurt, la

veía más seguido hablando desesperadamente con gente en el teléfono como esa mañana, en que Kurt iba a

preguntarle la hora de llegada de los estilistas.

No pero escúchame tú. Yo me encargo de organizar eso. No lo sabrá.

Si. Sólo estate a tiempo.

Te estaré llamando Romeo. Adiós.

Kurt entró silenciosamente a la habitación

Quien es Romeo, Mercedes?

Mercedes pegó un grito del cielo a la luna. Regando todas las cosas en sus manos e incluso asustando al mismo

Kurt.

Santo Dios! Kurt. ¿Qué hacías? — Prenunciaba aún controlando el susto.

Solo te escuchaba hablar con ese tal Romeo. ¿Es algún periodista?

Mercedes lanzó una risa floja, tratando de evitar la mirada de su amigo.

Si es algún periodista cancélalo ¿sí? Quiero llega a casa cuanto antes. — Kurt salió aburrido de la

habitación para encerrarse en su propio cuarto y tener lista su maleta de viaje. En dos días regresaría a Lima, a ver a su padre. Pensaba además en buscar un local en Nueva York y vivir allí. Tal vez los viajes continuos no eran para él.

Gracias al buen trabajo de Mercedes, todo estaba como debía esta; luces, decoración, comida, el personal en su respectivo trabajo. Después de todo, su vida era gracias a ella. La fiesta y el desfile que precedió al actual evento estuvieron de maravilla. La gran sala del hotel estaba plena de invitados. Otros diseñadores franceses, solo hablaban maravillas de la colección y del lugar. Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro hablando con unos y saludando a otros que ni siquiera reconocía. A lo lejos vigilaba a sus tres mejores modelos; Queen que desde que conoció a San nunca se despega del teléfono. Santana que hablaba con empresarios y presumía de su belleza hispana, y brittany… bueno brittany estaba sentada en una silla, con un unicornio de peluche, hablando sola.

Brittany que haces— Se le acercó Kurt.

Hablo con el unicornio— Respondió muy seria.

Brit. Es de peluche— Comentó.

Brittany le cubrió los oídos al peluche. — No seas grosero, no le gusta que le digan que es un peluche, y tampoco que tiene un cuerno en la cabeza. Dice que los caballos y las caballas lo juzgan por eso. Además está muy triste. Porque lo separaron de sus amigos en el estante de un centro comercial. Justo estaba tratando de decirme dónde se encuentra porque quiere regresar con ellos. —

Brittany. Se dice yegua.

¿Yegua? No le veo ninguna relación con el caballo.

Está bien Brit, sigue hablando con tu amiguito—

¿Y qué hay del tuyo?

¿Cómo?

Si. Tu amiguito, el que tiene bonitos ojos.

_Si solo bonito fuera suficiente para todo lo que es. _— Supongo que de gira. Con sus amigos. Su banda ¿Porque la pregunta?

Es que el unicornio lo vio aquí y escuchó que preguntaba por ti. Yo le dije lo mismo. De pronto se confundió.

Gracias por la información…Señor unicornio. — Susurró hacia el muñeco.

Es mujer.

Adiós Brit.

Kurt se alejó en busca de Mercedes. El grupo de personas era tan grande que se iba a tomar un largo tiempo en hallarla. Se le ocurrió hablar con algunos de los meceros del bufet, quienes la conocían y podían decirle si la habían visto. El hombre se encontraba arreglando unos platos. Y moviendo copas de vidrio sin sentido alguno.

Disculpe ha visto a la organizadora. La señorita Jones.

El señor no le respondió. — Disculpe ha…— El hombre señaló a la derecha con su mano mientras limpiaba platos que aparentemente estaban limpios.

Oh gracias.

Kurt divisó a Mercedes quien hablaba con unas personas. De un momento a otro fue ella quien se acercó a toda prisa hacia él.

Kurt, adivina con quienes acabo de hablar.

No lo sé, tú dime.

Dos editores de "VOGUE" estaban aquí, vieron el desfile y quiero hablar contigo. — Dijo casi sin aliento.

No. — Casi gritó de la impresión.

¡Sí! anda baja a la suite y cámbiate, harán la entrevista en unos minutos. Fueron a tomarle fotos a las modelos.

¡Por supuesto!— Kurt casi saltaba de la emoción, así que despidió a Mercedes…

¡Mercedes! —Llamó antes que su amiga se alejara un poco más

¿Sí?

No dejes que Brit hable de su unicornio. Ah! Y no menciones el cuerno en su cabeza. — Terminó guiñando un ojo y dejando a Mercedes muy desubicada.

Kurt no podía controlar la emoción, caminó al ascensor con paso veloz y con una sonrisa en el rostro. A veces no se daba cuenta de a quienes golpeaba por descuido y por las ganas de salir rápido del lugar. Justo llegó al ascensor cuando un grupo de personas se bajaba de él, dejándolo vacío. Espero que todos salieran y entró, marcando el piso de la suite. Justo antes de que las puertas de terminaran de cerrar. Blaine detuvo las puertas y entró lo más veloz que pudo hundiendo nuevamente el botón de cerrado.

Kurt estaba más asombrado que nunca. Pensaba que ya alucinaba. — ¿Blaine?— Si. Era Blaine. El único que hacía que sus ojos miel, cambiasen a todos los colores y al mismo tiempo. Éste aún respiraba con dificultad, agitado por la evidente carrera que se había tomado para llegar hasta allí. Entre sus cortas respiraciones trataba de mencionar el nombre de Kurt pero debía concentrarse en controlar la respiración y no ahogarse. Kurt solo lo observaba, como si fuera un espejismo o simplemente un sueño que pronto se iba a desaparecer.

Sabías que los aviones hacen una parada en Francia antes de llegar a España. —

¿De veras? —

No. Pero por suerte el mío lo hizo.

Cada uno se miraba sin parpadear, queriendo sonreír pero tratando de conteniendo la alegría, era difícil saberlo.

No me respondiste la última pregunta.

¡Santo Dios! Blaine Anderson ¡¿viniste hasta aquí solo por eso?! — Contestó cambiando el enojo y la confusión.

Kurt. ¡Basta! — Blaine tomó sus hombros, para que este lo mirara fijamente. — Deja de evadir el tema y contéstame.

Solo tienes unos minutos para volver a tomar el avión ¿no?

Si respondieras. Sería más sencillo.

No cambiaría el hecho de que tienes que marcharte.

Blaine se estaba impacientando. Con lentos pasos se iba acercando poco a poco a Kurt hasta dejarlo arrinconado en un extremo del ascensor, casi rozando sus cuerpos. Intimidándolo con la mirada clavada en él. Posó una mano en la pared del ascensor apoyándose mientras con la otra levantaba la barbilla de Kurt y notó como se estremecía ante el contacto, sus pupilas grises se dilataban sorprendidas.

Contéstame — volvió a preguntar a escasos centímetro de sus labios.

Kurt sentía la respiración chocando en su cara, sus cuerpos tan cerca, sujetado por la barbilla obligándole a no perder el contacto visual con Blaine, era una situación en la que Kurt se sentía tentado.

Responde —susurraba, acercándose cada vez más a su cara— Haz pensado en mí más que cómo un amigo …

El peli cobrizo no tenía las fuerzas para negarlo, si le decía que no se escucharía tan falso que inmediatamente Blaine tendría más que pruebas para pensar que Kurt sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Al final de cuentas ya había perdido. Así que para que decir mentiras.

Si — contestó finalmente flojito clavando su mirada gris en las ambarinas de Blaine— Si— repitió bajando la mirada a sus labios finos moviendo su cuerpo hacia delante como si la boca de Blaine fuera un imán que lo llamaba— Si lo he hecho — finalizó a centímetros de los labios, para segundos después doblar un poco su cara decidido y el contacto de sus labios se produjo. Suave, dulce, un cálido beso que se deshizo pocos segundos después igual de dócil que se había producido. Kurt se separó unos centímetros para ver la reacción que aquel beso había tenido en Blaine. No quería que por esa acción le juzgara.

Por otro lado Blaine lo miraba confundido. Hasta se podría decir que estaba asustado. Movía sus labios tratando de decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía. La usencia de esas palabras hirió a Kurt a más no poder. Era claro que Blaine y él, no estaban en la misma página de un libro, y mucho menos juntos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Kurt ya no podía resistir medio segundo más. Trató de sonreír. Y pensó en despedirse pero solo le salió un débil "lo siento" y corrió a la suite. Dejando a Blaine solo en el ascensor.

Bueno… Quería continuarlo pero queda otro capítulo. Pueden escribir todo lo que deseen si me quieren matar allí está el botón de review. De todos modos saben que ellos dos nacieron para estar juntos en nuestro pequeño mundo imaginativo X)


End file.
